Gone With The Wind
by nim1980
Summary: Mai and Mikoto had loved each other not when they met, rather they had loved each other There was no confession but the quiet unknown 'clicks' from the force of will, edged them so Enjoy their playful moments and sharing of insights as they kept
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from ********Hiroyuki Yoshino's** "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.

* * *

It was a midday sun, two slumbering women embraced onto each other were outside in the warm airs of peace. One of the two women asleep, had woken up as the sunlight touched her skin. Her eyelids flicked open drowsily. Her violet eyes shines with a golden-lined heart, a symbol that signifies her love's golden eyes, she does not know about it however.

She tried to move her hands, but they were intertwined together with her love's fingers. Her love's slender fingers were sending strong, pulsating beats to her own fingers. Safe isn't what she just feels, she felt connected as each pulses sent to her. She carefully tried to pry off her fingers, but her love's fingers tenderly slips them back into hers.

"Mai…" Her love purred lovingly as her cheeks nuzzled alongside her love.

Mai's violet eyes hovered over to her love's graceful face. She remains asleep as Mai slowly turned to rest her forehead on her love. The light shining on her love's skin was silky and smooth. Mai watched her love breath softly, her attention was to her love's unguarded lips that were tempting her to kiss them.

'What am I thinking…' Mai thought with her cheeks blushing.

Her thoughts tore off as fluttering sounds from a flock of birds, flew over to one direction. More birds joined that flock, making her worry about the changing weather they were getting away from.

She does not have the knowledge to predict weather. It was the radio earlier this new morning that foretold her that it would rain around sunset. They had agreed to spend today at the wide-open grass fields around the coast before sunrise.

They rode there on their 'love scooter' as they had called it. With five-days off from their work, they took their time looking at the passing landscapes and sceneries on the way there. Sometimes they stopped to share their insights about them. Although they shared different insights, their honesty had them open-minded and know more about themselves.

For instance, they had stopped their 'love scooter' for a drink at a streaming river. Her love said that the stream of the river was like a path to renewal as her love drank from it. Mai understood what her love meant since they had travelled along a changing atmosphere. From the city to a town and nearing towards the grass fields near the coast with a humble moderate-inn at a few miles from here.

Mai shared her insight about the river, its renewal is from the source of its beginning, towed within a cycle. Her love understood what she said and then a kiss was given onto her lips. Fresh and invigorating as she still remembers that lovely kiss, making all the chaos within Mai submerge as it lingered on her lips.

A sudden strong breezy wind, whirled through the fields. Mai shivered in her lightly worn dress and her eyes shut close protectively as grasses on the fields tore and flew off. A pair of arms protectively wrap around her shoulders and hips. It may not be warm with a coat or jacket, but to her, it was enough to whisk her away and bask in this blissful warm embrace.

"Should we go, Mai?" her love's lovely, playful voice asked.

"We should, we don't want to catch a cold on the next day Mikoto." Mai replied to her love after she had kissed Mikoto's lips.

"Aww… Mikoto would love to dance with Mai in the rain." Mikoto winked, Mai blushed red as she lay her head on Mikoto's shoulder with her hands clutching on Mikoto's front shirt.

Her dress would be transparent when its wet and her dignities could be seen through them. Mikoto hid a grin as she planted a kiss on Mai's soft orange hair.

"Mikoto… you really get to me" Mai smiled, still blushing.

"I have before, and still have now." Mikoto grinned as her hand caressed tenderly on Mai's side.

"Ehehe~ That tickles." Mai gave a long kiss to Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto moaned approvingly as one of her hands travels down and pinch on Mai's bottom. Mai yelped in surprise with her body arching back. Then Mikoto quickly kissed onto Mai's lips, as their arms wrap around each other while they deepened their kiss. They were too lost in their passion, as feelings of longing and searing heat starts to swell up in their chests.

However, they had to break apart as they breath in need for air. Mai's violet eyes and Mikoto's golden eyes, met and shared a whispered love. Illuminating a line of hearts in their eyes, gold in Mai's and violet in Mikoto's. Neither could see it, as it signifies them belonging to each other only.

"Let's head back to the inn." Mai warmly smiled.

"Mhmm." Mikoto purred and grinned.

Just as Mai was about to stand up, Mikoto had slipped her arms under Mai's knees and neck. Mai yelped as she was carried up by Mikoto.

"W-w-wait Mikoto! I can stand up!" Mai blushed a red hue on her cheeks.

"Heheh! Mikoto wants Mai to enjoy this." Mikoto smiled her warm catlike smile.

"…You really get into me." Mai smiled blissfully and rest her hands around Mikoto's chest while she lay her head on Mikoto's lithe soft breast.

"Always had, always have. Yup!" Mikoto placed a kiss on her orange hair and begin walking on the trail to the inn.

As the two women headed towards the inn, their thoughts were in the cloud. Wondering how in the world did they love each other, even before they had even confessed or dated. Their first meeting didn't have such a thing as 'love at first sight'. It was more on having the stomach to eat.

* * *

Mai met Mikoto when she was cooking in the kitchen with the window left opened. Mikoto was returning back from work just as she smelled the aroma from Mai's kitchen. A few knocks on Mai's door reached out to her, as she went and opened them. Mikoto simply asked what Mai cooked and just as she said that, their stomachs grumbled at the same time. The two giggled at their unexpected meeting for a short moment. After their giggles died down, Mai invited Mikoto in for dinner.

As they were settling into their dinner, they introduced themselves to each other. Since Mai's food wasn't ready, they chatted about whatever that comes to their mind. Mai would have thought it was strange to invite a stranger into her home. That wasn't how she felt however, it was more like warm winds caressing soothingly into her will protectively.

Mai's food was ready when she heard the alarm beeping. As she stood to prepare dinner, Mikoto politely insisted to help her set the plates and silverwares. Mai didn't mind as she saw how eager Mikoto was for food. Once everything had been settled, they sat down and said their graces before they eat. Within only four spoonful into Mai's mouth, Mikoto had finished hers and asked for seconds. Mai chuckled as she noticed the crumbs of food around Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her messy face.

It was then from there on Mai treated Mikoto as her friend as did Mikoto. They didn't need a reason to be hostile or suspicious to each other, because it was the warmth from their wills that told them otherwise. As their routine went on with every dinner time, the two women discovered their best and worst about themselves.

Mai was always feeling insecure about herself, so she chose kindness in order to protect her will. She did so in order to retain her sense of will for her little brother, Takumi, who had gone to live with his girlfriend, Akira. She didn't mind and approved of his girlfriend. After all, his eyes were sparkling as she watched him be with his love as did the eye's of his love sparkled onto him.

Mai had thought of stopping her little brother, but she knew it would constrict his own will. Letting him go or staying, had made herself fearful, but she had to accept his will. When she did, Takumi gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

From that onwards, Mai was alone yet happy for her brother. She still receives his letters from this day. Though, she had to endure her quivering will from falling apart.

Mikoto however was as laid-back as a cat. She had been in tournaments that spurred her adrenaline, but it was more for charity then gains. She was much like a wandering will, going wherever it asked. She never questioned them, but sometimes she felt too far away from anyone or everyone.

Like Mai, Mikoto felt alone as she wandered. Ever since her family disowned her because she wasn't willing to follow the family hierarchy. She accepted it easily, while her formerly missing elder brother, Reito, was outraged of his family's action. Her family refused to accept her missing brother, so why should she?

When Reito was defeated from her family's unwillingness, he had offered her to stay with him. She declined him politely and simply told him she wanted to test the strength of her will.

Their story about each other attracted them like candles being lit. They avoided being too invasive or judge at what they do that others do no find it normal. The two women expressed their thanks with a warm hug for simply listening without saying anything.

Much later then, an unforgettable event occurred between the two. After the two had their dinner, they lounged around the living room. Too tired after being overly taxed in their working routines, only when they meet each other did they feel playful or relaxed.

After a few minutes around the living room, Mai asked Mikoto if it was strange for them to be too attached to one another as more than friends. Mikoto pondered for a bit and said if it was something like being lovers. Her answer brought an awkward atmosphere as Mai blushed a pink hue on her cheeks, although she should have reacted otherwise. It seemed very inviting to her. Until her lap was occupied with Mikoto's head snuggling on her lap. Mai wanted to shriek or yelp, but Mikoto's kiss to Mai's belly surprised her.

Mai's pink blush turned beet red from her neck to her ears, while Mikoto grinned and pulled Mai's hands onto her cheeks. Mai realised how slender her fingers were and yet they felt really strong. Mikoto noticed the smoothness of Mai's fingers as they tenderly caressed her cheeks. The two women were unconscious of what they were doing. Palms caressing the hands while fingers tenderly caress the cheeks.

Soon, they slowly began to notice their eyes. Lulling them deeper into looking at each other of how rich their eyes contained. It was like looking at a wonderful piece of treasure only they could see. Their caresses continued, not even aware that their faces were getting closer. Then, the two women were too mesmerised that their lips had touched lightly. They looked into each others eyes and a silent force simply pulled them together.

Their touched lips turned into a kiss, first it was grazing, then it was brushing. Their emotions and feelings swept away until all that was left was their fiery will within each other. Their hands placed onto their cheeks as they pulled onto each other that deepened their kiss. The two were drowning in too much warmth like a storm of fire whirling into them. Their eyelids shut closed as they bask in their most safest and warmest kiss.

Minutes or hours uncounted, they broke apart from their kiss. Their breathing unheard between the two as they exhaled and inhaled heavily yet softly. Their eyelids slowly flicked opened in a drowsy manner. Golden eyes and violet eyes met again, holding so much more depths that rich was not enough.

The two women unknowingly, yet fully aware in their senses, uttered words of love. It wasn't bold because it was too true that they didn't need to whisper about it. Again, they moved closer and kissed again. A fire in their wills burned bright and warm as though they were welded into each other.

Once they parted again, the word bliss ran across their minds. The two women were about to say it, but then they laughed aloud. Their faces were drowsy looking with their hairs swept down and dishevelled. Lips pursed out like they were swollen, but they weren't.

It took about a dozen minute to die down their laughter with a few sniffles and tears wiped away. Once they had settled in and readjusted their hairs and faces. They had thought to confess, but they didn't need to. Instead their hands held onto each other and intertwined their fingers.

Mikoto asked Mai if she wanted a date. Mai shook her head, after all, they had dated each time it was dinner. It might not be like what normal people do, but spending time talking to each other so familiarly and being as their playful selves, worked for them and they didn't need more than that warmth.

Mai asked Mikoto if being lovers instead of girlfriends was okay. Mikoto grinned and shook her head. Mai looked crestfallen and hurt. Mikoto unwind her fingers and wrapped them around her hands, her thumbs going under Mai's fingers. Mikoto gently chimed Mai's name as Mai grasped onto Mikoto's hands. What Mai didn't expect was her answer.

Mikoto held and pulled Mai's fingers to her lips. Each of them kissed from the pad of Mai's fingers including her thumbs. Then, Mikoto pulled up Mai's ring fingers and put Mikoto's own ring fingers onto hers.

Mikoto answered and asked, "How about wife and wife or soul-mates?" she grinned playfully.

To say Mai was ecstatic wasn't so difficult. Her lips trembled to say something while her eyes watered and shined. She suddenly, leapt onto Mikoto with her hands clutching onto Mikoto's shirt by the shoulders. Mai buried her head under Mikoto's neck, joyously smiling.

"Mou… You really got me." Mai said lovingly and playfully.

"Mhm." Mikoto hummed approvingly, as they shared a brief soft, chuckle.

* * *

"Mikoto…" Mai called as she let her eyelids shut blissfully.

"Hmm?" Mikoto hummed happily while she carefully carries Mai along a short-stubby path.

"Does my love reach into you? I love you at your side and nowhere else or anyone other." Mai snuggled herself closer onto Mikoto's chest, where the heart beats.

"Mai had and have for the longest time. Even when Mikoto had to wait and let Mai's own will choose." Mikoto answered as she caressed her fingers on Mai's cheek.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Mai grasped a hand onto Mikoto's slender fingers on her cheek.

"It's alright, Mai is Mai. Mikoto loves her so much when she is herself." Mikoto answered with an honest affection and briefly nuzzled her cheek onto Mai's hair.

"Thank you… Then I love Mikoto so much for being herself!" Mai rose her head and reached up to kiss Mikoto's lips.

"Ehh? Was Mikoto something else than?" Mikoto stopped under a shelter with a dry bench.

"Maybe… a cat?" Mai was set down gently on the bench and just then, raindrops began to fall.

"Ohoh! Then Mai won't mind this!" Mikoto sat beside Mai and lay her head onto Mai's lap.

"Do you like it?" Mai chuckled as she played with Mikoto's braided hair, tickling them on Mikoto's cheeks.

Mikoto nodded and purred, then her hands grasps onto Mai's hands. Mikoto kissed those hands and then she tickled Mai's belly with her nose. Mai yelped, then laughed as she fought playfully with Mikoto.

Their laughters and giggles, echoed along the sounds of pattering rains. While the winds whistled a sound across the grass fields. They were the only two women there. Their pleasant morning may have changed, but they didn't need much other than themselves.

A few minutes after their playing, the two women had closed their eyes. They were listening to the sounds of pattering raindrops rhyming together with the wind's whistles, that turned into howls and then back. Enchanting was the word that came into their minds. It was like sitting on a cliff watching over the ocean, as the waves of water splashed amongst rooted rocks, strong breeze wheezed through the ears.

"It's really pretty…" Mai whispered as she caressed Mikoto's cheek and her intertwined fingers.

"Is it? How about beautiful?" Mikoto turned and gave a kiss to Mai's belly.

Mai shook her head with a gentle smile to her lips. Mikoto didn't mind Mai's disagreement. They were thinking about a particular wind chime at the inn they had gone to. It had the same sound as one of nature's own. Its design was hand-crafted by a young girl, she made it whistle instead of chiming. As the wind blows at it, it makes sounds that fits with the weather. The two women found it unique and took a picture of it as memoir.

"I wonder if that girl enjoys what she does." Mai asked as she opens her eyes.

"Mm, she does." Mikoto answered surely.

"Oh? How do you know?" Mai quizzed with her loving gaze to Mikoto.

"She had her essence on it, Mikoto could feel her radiant soul when I touched it." Mikoto's trained senses was a sure answer.

"Hmm… I bet she hears wonderful sounds in otherworldly ways." Mai smiled as Mikoto's golden eyes gaze lovingly at her.

"Not as wonderful as Mai's." Mikoto caressed Mai's cheek with her thumb trailing around those warm lips.

Mai kissed Mikoto's thumb as it trailed on her bottom lip. Mikoto returned the kiss on their intertwined fingers at the tips of Mai's fingers. Both shared a soft giggle, reminding themselves how much they love each others safe and warm essence.

"Mi~ko~to~" Mai cheerily singsonged lovingly.

"Mai~" Mikoto replied lovingly and the two women giggled for a short moment.

"It seems it'll be a long while for the rain to stop" Mai turned her gaze to those dark clouds.

"Mhm, it might stop at night, will Mai be alright?" Mikoto asked as she caressed with her thumb on their intertwined hands.

"It will be cold, but it kinda excites me." Mai smiled excitedly and brought her gaze back at Mikoto.

"Let's rest some more then. Mikoto is a bit sleepy..." Mikoto drowsily smiled with a light yawn that was covered with Mai's hand.

"Okay. You carried me all the way here my lovely cat." Mai cupped a hand to Mikoto's chin and kissed her lips.

"Thank you, I love you." Mikoto said lovingly with a palm drifting up to Mai's cheek.

"I love you. Good night, Mikoto." Mai kissed Mikoto's palm that was on her cheek as she pulled it down tenderly onto their intertwined fingers.

"Good night, Mai" Mikoto gave one last stroke with her thumb on their intertwined hands and blissful shut her eyelids.

Mai watched her love drift into sleep. Once she was sure Mikoto was asleep. Mai closed her own eyes and rest her head on the board of the shelter. The sounds she hears entranced her. The calm and even yet strong breathing from Mikoto, the raindrops changing volumes of patters, and lastly the switching whistles of the winds into howls.

Amongst the rest that have entranced her, she was more enchanted of her love's breathing. Dreaming of her love to be together in their dreams.

* * *

Until the next chapter, See you and I hope you enjoyed it.

Author's bumbles:- Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm also removing "The Cat That Loves Me". A very simple reason, it was a collaborated work, which I didn't approve to go along with. I've had my personal unfavourable and terrible experience with collaborations, that includes working with the betas, editors and proofreaders. Mind you, I know not all of them are horribly bad. It's just that when I do my writings or works, I want them to be treated as though they have a will to be regarded. That was the case in "The Cat That Loves Me" as they were treating my works without consulting to me whether I approve or disapprove of the changes. Yes the critical eyes really helps, but if we don't come to a compromise, cooperation is just a flimsy thing. So with that said, I really apologise if there's horrendous grammars, punctuations and/or spelling errors. Lastly, I like to write with leisure so it might take a lot more time then not… ahem… oh dear…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from ********Hiroyuki Yoshino's** "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.

* * *

An evening twilight began as the sun had set. Natures night songs will soon start at the rise of the moon. Amongst those, are the two women warmly sleeping under a shelter. It was raining before, their bodies safe and dry with their little snores.

Their fingers were still intertwined, until one of the woman's lips brushed at the sides of their thumbs. The woman that was brushing and purring her lips on their hands, had her head resting on the lap of her love. Her love stirred awoke with eyelids drowsily curtained up. Her love's violet eyes were dusty, blinking those eyelids to quell lethargy.

A quiet moan reached out to her love's ears. Upon turning those violet eyes at the slumbering woman on her lap. Her love stifled her giggles as she refrains herself from stirring her laps. An amusing sight of her slumbering love's scrunched eyebrows, pursed out lips for a kiss and a braid on the upper lip.

While the amused woman could enjoy staying a little longer as she is, her frozen and stinging legs needed attention. She carefully bends her body down to place two kisses on her love. One on the tip of her love's ear, and next on the corner of her love's lips.

Her love stirred then turns to face her with a purr and the silliest smile showing those white teeth. Her love's lively golden eyes cast onto her lovingly with a victorious gleam. She chuckled inwardly as she moved her unwind hands to her love's cheeks and caress them.

"Good morning, Mai love." Mikoto playfully chimed and place a kiss to her love's lips.

"Hehehe~ Good night actually, my moustached love." Mai played along as she rest her forehead onto Mikoto's.

"Oh?" Mikoto quizzed, until Mai stroke her braid on her upper lips.

"Oh dear, is Mikoto your man now?" Mikoto grinned as she nuzzled their noses.

"Mm-nm. I only love Mikoto." Mai pulled Mikoto under her chin as she leans up her back on the bench.

"Mm! Mikoto loves Mai only too." Mikoto blissfully smiles and kiss onto Mai's bosom.

"Thank you. But could you please sit for the moment, my legs are restless." Mai place two kisses to Mikoto's temples.

"Thank you. Mikoto will do stretches with Mai when she's ready." Mikoto placed a kiss to Mai's neck as she covered her hand onto Mai's, after she sat beside her upright.

"Mm. I love you." Mai leaned onto Mikoto and tenderly squeeze their hands as they interlace their fingers.

"Mikoto loves you back." Mikoto smiled as she nuzzled her cheek to Mai's orange hair.

* * *

Natures night started singing as the two women gaze up at the starry skies. The moon had yet to fully rise as it cast its light, slowly and gracefully, across and over the grassy fields. Clouds floating across the sky, blocking the stars and yet the two women found them enchanting.

The clouds had shapes that looked like they were pointing at stars, some were blocking and gaping apart in surreal ways, and others slowly reached out to another cloud. It was like a slide-show in a big open field and only two women were there watching them.

"They're dancing, aren't they?" Mai stretch her legs and massage on one of them.

"Mm. Why don't we too?" Mikoto stroke her thumb on their interlaced fingers, while her other hand massage on Mai's other leg.

"I'd love too… after we do warm-ups." Mai smiles and place a kiss on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Okay." Mikoto kissed onto her orange hair, then she stood and pulled up Mai carefully and firmly.

Mai's legs were a bit cold, but as soon as she planted her feet down, she tipped over to Mikoto's strong lithe body. Mikoto caught Mai as soon as those two legs buckled. Mai hears the gentle heartbeat on Mikoto's chest, while Mikoto's fingers brushed on her smooth orange hair.

"Mikoto's heart…" Mai pleasantly smiled with her index finger trailing on Mikoto's chest the shape of a heart.

"Mai's essence…" Mikoto warmly caress on Mai's back with her index finger trailing the same shape as Mai.

A chilly wind blew at the two embracing women. Their clothes and hairs fluttered along the winds. Yet nothing made them part, too caught in their resonating bonds. The cold winds touched their skins, and their burdens felt lighter. As though Mother Nature gave them a comforting and loving embrace in its bosoms.

Lights from the lamp posts flickered on, but their radiance weren't so bright. Instead it resonates like a pulse in those star-shaped bulbs. The pathway still remained as dark as before, but the lights helped outline the path just enough.

The two women soon parted as they clasped their hands onto each other. Their eyes bore into each other and a smile that brings them ease.

"Dance?" Mikoto nuzzle their noses and then place a kiss to Mai's lips.

"Mm. I might be a bit stiff" Mai blushed a light pink as she lay her hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

Mikoto chuckled, "No problem." her thumb affectionately caressing on their clasped hands, while her other hand rest onto Mai's hip.

Their eyes softly gaze at one another. Their clasped hands gave a tender squeeze. They stepped in a little closer and firmly held each other. A small smile on their lips as they joyfully began dancing along the pathway.

They didn't need to be graceful to enjoy a lovely dance. Just being themselves even if they halted sometimes on their next step. Soft giggles from their lips as they move and sway awkwardly, but it was enough as they enjoy an honest dance with their love.

"Does Mai feel warm?" Mikoto lovingly asked as she brushed her thumb on Mai's hip.

"Hehe~… Its cold, but very lovely with you." Mai answered joyously as they took their next step.

Mikoto chuckled upon her answer, it was true to what Mai had said. Cold and warm was what they felt as they were guided by them on their dance. Each next step they took, a remarkably soft wind, like the touch of a mother's hand, blew at them.

When they took the next step, they twirled just as the wind whirled around them. Next, they felt two winds pushing them together while circling around Mai only. Mikoto stepped close just as Mai's back was onto her chest. Their hands clasped together around Mai's hips.

"They are watching us." Mai blissfully smiles as she leans her head back onto Mikoto's shoulder.

"They are laughing too." Mikoto too was blissfully smiling as the fragrance of Mai's hair blew through her nose.

They continued on their dance, only it was much more gentler and in tinier steps. As they swayed and turned, their visions turned blurry. There were no tears, but the euphoric feelings welling in their hearts. Their heartbeats pulsating and reaching out from their chests to their clasped hands.

"I love you…" Mai whispered, her body felt so light as she swayed with Mikoto.

"Mikoto loves you back…" Mikoto leaned her forehead onto Mai's, her legs were not at her command as her body felt light too.

They were no longer awkwardly dancing, not as graceful either. As their souls were drifting and holding onto each other, dancing about the cosmos on empty ground. Their souls were lulled in joy, guiding them along the unknown will that pulled or pushed them lovingly.

Their heartbeats echoed in their own world of fantasy. Each beat that pulsated, had touched their very cores as did their steps, swaying along together in rhythm. The last was the tender caress of the chilly winds. It wheezed and whistled past their ears. Laughter and joy poured into them, like someone was dancing at the same time as them.

"This night's wind is sharing us a ballroom." Mai closed her eyes, listening to the winds own pause.

"Mikoto and Mai aren't the only one dancing." Mikoto closed her eyes too.

Croaks and chirps of the night-life ruptured. Rhythms played in turns, often in orchestral, sometimes improvised into their own sounds. While the night-life didn't communicate, the two women considered the moment an all-out fiesta.

The two women stopped dancing just as the chilly winds ceased. Cold and warm coated their bodies as they hear the sounds of life and their own two hearts. A comforting urge willed the two women to open their eyes.

A wide and blessed smile were on their lips. Gold and violet eyes were greeted by the most dazzling sight. An endless amount of fireflies across the grass fields, waltzing in groups and then scattering apart. Partnered by the fireflies radiance and starry-skies, an unreal unison come alive as living stars connect two worlds.

"Heaven and earth." Mikoto whispered, moving her hands together above Mai's navel.

Mai smiled and interlaced her fingers with Mikoto's. A relieved sigh from the two women as they realise the time of the night is about to end. Although they could stay here for another day, an urge to travel pulls them.

"I enjoyed this, Mikoto…" Mai leaned her cheek to Mikoto's.

"Mikoto too… does Mai want to take another day?" Mikoto turned and kissed her cheek, then she pulls their intertwined hand close to Mai's other cheek.

"Mm-nm. I believe we have more to go." Mai replied and place a kiss to the back of Mikoto's intertwined hand.

"How about next morning, after Mai's breakfast." Mikoto grinned and nuzzled her cheek to Mai's.

"Hmm… I thought Mikoto loved the food they made." Mai quizzed with her playful violet eyes onto Mikoto's excited gold eyes.

"Mhm. But they don't remind me of Mai." Mikoto pecked onto Mai's lips a quick kiss.

"Y-yo-you..-" Mai stuttered with a pink blush, "Is that all Mikoto thinks of?" Mai playfully showed a hurt expression with her lips pursed out into a pout.

"Hmm…" Mikoto placed her index finger onto Mai's lips.

"Whenever Mai's food is in my mouth…" Mikoto moved her index finger to cup Mai's unwind hand, pulling them near to her lips.

"Mai's love is here." Mikoto brushed her thumbs across Mai's fingers and pulled up Mai's index finger to her lips.

Mai's cheeks turned redder as her index finger received a kiss with a small lick to the pad of her finger from Mikoto's tongue. Mai was in a state of euphoric eruption as her finger felt those fluffy tongue and smooth soft lips.

"Y-you're…" Mai whispered as she cupped Mikoto's jaw, "Unbearable…" clutching her hand onto Mikoto's shirt by the side, while her other moved to the back of Mikoto's neck.

"Yup." Mikoto wraps her arms around Mai's waist with her cheek leaning on Mai's hair. Mai buried her head onto Mikoto's shoulder, hiding her blissful smile and red cheeks. While Mikoto's lips had a catlike grin and her golden eyes a mischievous and victorious gleam.

* * *

The night still continues as the two happy women had returned to the humble inn. They had chosen to soak on an outdoor bath and the innkeeper happily allowed them. Though it may be chilly as it was night, the two women needed to wipe the grime and dirt on their body.

Those two women had soaped and washed their body and hair. Now they were soaking in the hot spring, facing at the moon above them. They sighed as they sunk in the hot spring reaching up to their shoulders. Steam and chilly air mixed together, causing the two women to giggle at the fluffy tickles on their bare forms.

"Its ticklish and so soothing." Mai rubs her cheeks from the lingering cold air wheezing there.

"Mm! Maybe they're playing with us." Mikoto leaned over to Mai's shoulder.

"We've played so much outside." Mai smiled as she wrapped her arm around Mikoto's shoulders.

"Not from what the nights tells us." Mikoto said as they giggled at the ticklish feeling of air softly brushing past by their necks.

"Hmm… I'm a little bit tired but I'll stay in just a bit more." Mai turned her gaze to the moon with her eyelids half-closed in a lazy manner.

"Mikoto too… if Mai falls asleep, Mikoto will carry you." Mikoto pulled Mai closer with her hand on the waist, then she turned her eyes to the moon.

"Hehe~, Thank you." Mai leaned her head onto Mikoto's as she moved her hands from the shoulders to the waist.

A peaceful smile on their lit faces as the moon shone above them. Light, steam and chilly air were lulling them into a state of drowsiness. Out of those however, were their intimate skin-ship of shoulder to shoulder and hands on each others waists.

Comfort, ease and safe all at once showered upon them. Their feelings were brimming and spilling out in one day from their vacation together. While it was wonderful, they found themselves believing it was too much for the two of them. They do treasure those moments, but now they hoped for something a bit more soothing and peaceful.

"Is Mai excited for tomorrow?" Mikoto lay her head onto Mai's bosom.

"Hmm, no…" Mai wraps her arms around Mikoto's head, "It would be nice to have a slow day tomorrow." Mai answered as she rest her face onto Mikoto's black hair.

"Is that so? Then Mikoto will make sure it will be a quiet ride." Mikoto nuzzle her nose in between Mai's bosom.

"Ehehe!~ That really tickles Mikoto!" Mai playfully pries Mikoto off her as Mikoto's hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Yup! We'll sleep laughing!" Mikoto cheered as her fingers tickle at Mai's sides and her nose nuzzling on Mai's neck.

"N-no way! I'll g-hehe~ get you!" Mai rolled Mikoto around and tickled Mikoto's armpits as she blew raspberries on her neck.

Splashing and thrashing of waters sputters out of the hot spring as the two women fought playfully. Arms flailing, wailing and being entangled in playful wrestles. Laughters around the hot springs for the only two women to hear.

Soon, Mai was on top of Mikoto with her arms pining on the shoulders, while her head struggles above Mikoto's navel. Mikoto's hands were pushing Mai's cheeks as she laughed and her pink cheeks blushing. Their legs were entangled to move around, so they used their heels and toes to tickle at each other's weak-spot.

"Wa-wa-Ahaha~ That's to-too much M-Mai!" Mikoto wailed as she struggles with Mai's lips slowly closing in on her navel.

"We'll sleep laughing!" Mai quipped and burrowed her lips onto Mikoto's navel as she blew raspberries on them.

Mikoto's tears welled out of her eyes as her muscles spasm and twitched. Mai was enjoying the moment too much that she even tickled Mikoto's armpits. Mikoto fought as she turned and weaved out tryingly from Mai's grasp.

Suddenly, a young girl that works in the inn, slide opens the slide doors. She was so flabbergasted that her mouth was agape with her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two women. She was beet red from neck to the tip of her ears. She fidgeted as she waited behind the opened slide doors for the two women to notice, but she decided otherwise as it was a late night.

"A-Ahem…" the young girl stuttered as she spoke a bit loud for them to notice.

Mai stopped frozen with her head buried on Mikoto's belly. Mikoto turned to look at the young girl with her big smile from laughing.

"I-its er… really late Ma-ma'am… I-I-I have to clean the bath…" the young girl was so nervous that her clasped hands on her front were sweating.

"Mm! We're done so please come in." Mikoto smiled as she patted on Mai's orange hair.

"O-okay… Please excuse my intrusion." the young girl finished and walk hastily past them with her bucket of tools to the far corners of the hot springs.

"Mai, its time to go." Mikoto widely smiled as she untangled from Mai and stood up with Mai.

"Ye-yeah." Mai's head was down as she was pulled along with Mikoto to change.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!…" Mai squeaked.

Mikoto grinned and chuckled inwardly. Mai was hiding her expression with her forehead leaning on Mikoto's back and clutched her hands onto Mikoto's clothes, even after they had changed and thanked the reception and staff.

Right now, Mikoto laid down on a single bed for two people. With Mai curled under Mikoto's chin with a blanket over her head. Mikoto's wide smile never left as she watched Mai's orange hair from under the blanket.

"We're done?!" Mai snapped as she looked up at Mikoto.

"She'll think we were doing something indecent!" Mai's eyes and lips were quavering with her entire face beet red as her hands clutched onto Mikoto'srobe.

"Mai was aggressive and on top of Mikoto." Mikoto brushed her hand on Mai orange hair.

"Mikoto…" Mai's lips pursed out into a pout with her furrowed eyebrows.

"Hehe~ Mai enjoyed it after all." Mikoto's eyebrows raised in a playful manner with a coy smile on her lips.

Mai puffed out her red cheeks and started thumping her fists on Mikoto's chest.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow" Mikoto played along, Mai's fists did not hurt her as it wasn't Mai's intention.

"Hmph!" Mai stopped and curled into her blanket.

Mikoto snickered quietly as she brush her hand onto Mai's hair. She had seen herself and Mai in moments of embarrassment, and sometimes clumsiness that lead them seem to be doing indecent acts in the open-public. For Mikoto it was a jolly misadventure kept into her memories. Mai treasured them too, but she was rather peeved when people snickered at their misadventures.

Mikoto caressed lovingly on Mai's back while her hands cupped Mai's cheek under the blanket. Mai curled and leaned closer as her face touched Mikoto's belly. Mikoto had an amused grin as she felt two hands wrap around her hips.

"Mai~" Mikoto chimed softly, "Come up here~" she singsonged soothingly as her thumbs caress Mai's cheeks.

"F-fine… give me a kiss…" Mai mumbled in her blanked as her hands rub in circles on Mikoto's hips.

"Mm." Mikoto smiled and kissed onto her orange hair, "Don't worry, the people here are really nice aren't they?" she assured as she combs Mai's hair with her fingers.

Mai moved up from under the blanket and levelled her head to meet Mikoto's eyes. She had a frown on her face. It amused Mikoto but she refrained from showing it as she leans her forehead onto Mai's. Mai's cheeks were still red and her nose perked up.

"Even so…" Mai snuggled closer and tangled her legs around Mikoto's.

"You… better wake up with me tomorrow…" Mai whimpered with her arms wrapped below Mikoto's armpits.

"Mm. A goodnight kiss?" Mikoto pulled Mai closer till their shoulder touched and rest her arms around Mai's waist.

"You better." Mai lingered her kiss on Mikoto's lips, as she felt a tender and warm caress on her waist.

"Mikoto loves you, don't worry." Mikoto smiled and nuzzled their noses.

"I love you... so much." Mai waveringly smiled and leaned her head below Mikoto's chin.

"Mm. Goodnight Mai." Mikoto kissed onto Mai's forehead and rest a hand at the back Mai's hair.

"Goodnight... Mikoto." Mai kissed on Mikoto's neck as she snuggled closer to Mikoto's chest.

It took a little while for them to start snoring. Their energies wasted on one whole day. But their biggest moonlit smiles never left them.

A quiet wind blew in as their shared blanket was pulled up to their shoulders. Once they were tucked in, the wind whipped lightly onto their cheeks, like a kiss. A whistle echoed through the night. It was serene and quiet as it lullabies the people in the inn to sleep, while a smiling young girl sat under a wind chime.

* * *

I humbly apologise and please bear with me for the next chapter. Till then, please enjoy at your own will.

Author's bumbles:- Wooooooo! Man did I enjoy writing this. It took quite a lot of scrapes and concepts thrown out. But I did it! Anyway... I got very picky on this chapter and more so having a little fit. I just can't write when I don't enjoy it, nor will I write because it's for the audience or readers. It may sound selfish in writing for myself. But different individuals have different motivations in their respective actions. I think that's not all that bad as it's valuable for one's self-will. Nevertheless, I'm really sorry to audiences and readers for their next chapter. I won't hold any promises. But thank you for your kind patience and although you may review, I tend not to pay too much mind (but I do read them when I feel like it :p) but you're welcomed to respectfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from ********Hiroyuki Yoshino's** "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.

* * *

"Bye bye!…" A childish voice squealed as the humming of an engine drifted away.

The windows were opened and breezy winds whizzed around the room. The two women snuggled closer on a bed with their blanket below their heels. One of them awoke at the ticklish sensation at her armpit.

"Mikoto…"

A playful moan escaped her lips as her breath puffed at her armpit. The other woman quivered at the ticklish feeling. Golden eyes looked down from her pillow. Her eyes captured a cute sight as she resist from wrapping her arms around her love.

Her love's head was resting near her chest with her lips angled to her armpit. Those gaping lips parted slowly with her nose wrinkled up, and then the lower lips pursued out as if to fetch something. Her love's eyebrows furrowed as a puff escaped those lips.

Mikoto laughed as her body trembled, waking up the other woman.

"Huh…?" the drowsy violet eyed woman slowly turns her head up.

Mikoto sniffed, "M-morning M-Mai" her lips trembled, then she burst out laughing once more.

The violet eyed woman rubs her eyelids as she rose from the bed, "Morning Mikoto…" she replied.

"What's so funny?" Mai quizzed with her drowsy eyes narrowed onto Mikoto.

"I'm s-so-sorry. It's your l-lips." Mikoto stuttered hysterically as she points an index finger at Mai's lips.

Mai swept an index finger around her lips. A wet feeling on her finger as she swept them off and stuck them into her mouth. Mikoto flipped onto the pillow as she laughed hysterically. Mai's tongue tasted nothing except her saliva that seems to have pile up in her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as her cheeks flushed impossibly red.

"Nooooooo!" Mai wailed as her hands covered her face and flopped herselfs back onto the bed, beside Mikoto's legs.

Mai's cry did not go unheard as soft thumping steps stopped outside their room. A young girl slid the door ajar and her eyes rest onto the two women with opposite expressions. Her face scrunched quizzically as she surveys them. However, she recognised their features and quietly close the door, not wanting to explore or interrupt whatever session they had.

Meanwhile the two women, Mikoto had stopped her laughter with a final sniff. She rose and sat upright on the bed as she lay her eyes onto her quaking lover. She crawls over to Mai with a coy smile on her lips.

"Mai~."Mikoto chimed into Mai's ear.

Mai turns her head to Mikoto with her hands still covering her face. Mikoto grinned with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes. She kissed onto the back of Mai's hands as she gently held and pulled them apart without resistance. Mikoto inwardly squeals and urgently refrains herself from touching that adorable face.

Mai's lips were trembling with her eyes glistening and her eyebrows wavering. Mikoto imagined Mai with cat-ears cast downwards. She wished she could crush Mai into her hug and nuzzle her cheeks wildly onto Mai's bosom.

"Mai~." Mikoto chimed again with a huge smile.

"Mou… I'm so gross…" Mai tried to cover her face, but her hands were held gently by Mikoto.

Mai was crestfallen, then Mikoto started chuckling which caused Mai's expression to become scorn.

"It isn't pretty Mikoto." Mai pouted.

"It sure wasn't." Mikoto smiled as she nuzzles her nose onto Mai's, her scorn still on her face.

"But" Mikoto started, "It was the most cutest!~" she barked and then wildly nuzzled her cheeks onto Mai's bosom as her fingers wriggled around Mai.

Mai yelped and laughed as she wrestles with her hands against Mikoto's fingers, forgetting about her earlier incident.

After awhile, The two women had exhausted themselves with their breaths inhaling and exhaling in puffs. Once they had evened their breathing, they level their faces next to each other and place a kiss to their lips.

"Good Morning."

The two women said, as their eyes gaze onto one another lovingly. They leaned in and kissed again on their lips. As their lips parted, blessed smiles were on their faces.

"I don't see how it was cute." Mai quizzed with her playful frowning expression as her hands folded behind Mikoto's neck.

"Well… Mai looked a bit babyish when she plu-" A sudden force pushed Mikoto to lay on her back on the bed.

"So not!" Mai playfully thumps her fists onto Mikoto as she straddled on the hips, but a pillow blocked her.

"You did!" Mikoto continued holding the pillow to her face as Mai's fists beat onto it.

"I'll get you!" Mai quipped and wrestled the pillow off Mikoto's hands.

"Never!" Mikoto replied but her fingers slid off the pillow.

"Heh-heh!" Mai victoriously cackled and started whamming the pillow onto Mikoto.

As Mai and Mikoto laughed and trashed around the bed, their robs were dishevelled and slowly slipping off them.

Soon, their breathes were laboured again as the two women rested. Mai's head was at the crook of Mikoto's neck. Her breathing puffed at the arch of Mikoto's neck as Mikoto shivered lightly at those warm puffs. Mikoto leans down to place a kiss onto Mai's forehead.

"Mai… you're really beautiful." Mikoto lovingly and softly whispered, as her hands moved to cup Mai's cheeks.

Mai's cheeks were a pink hue, "Then… Mikoto, you're really wonderful." a warm smile on her lips as she leans her forehead onto Mikoto's.

Their eyes glazed over their skins with their robes clung onto their forearms, showing their bare skin. Mikoto was smooth despite her unseen muscles on her lithe form. As Mai's hands brushed along Mikoto's shoulder, no bumps or muscles trailed along them, yet she could feel the strong pulses beneath the skin.

Mikoto's hands were brushing up and down tenderly at Mai's sides. Silky, tender and cool as her hands rests atop Mai's back. Her chest felt Mai's weight pressed onto her, it was light and comforting as she felt the fluffy softness of her muscles.

"Hmm… We're a bit sweaty." Mai's hands stopped at the arch of Mikoto's neck from the shoulders.

"A bath then?" Mikoto kissed her lips as she trails her hands up Mai's neck.

"Both of us." Mai said excitedly as they parted their lips.

"Okay then… and after that is Mai's breakfast!" Mikoto cheekily pinched onto Mai's bottom.

Mai yelped and rolled off Mikoto. Then Mikoto ran straight towards the bathroom with Mai quickly recovering and trailing after her. The door slid shut just as they got inside. Squeals and squeaks of their excited voices could be heard from outside, as an elderly couple chuckled just as they pass by their room.

* * *

"Good Morning Everyone! This is…"

The radio chattered from the dining hall. There was nobody there except for Mai and Mikoto.

Before they got here and after they had done bathing and with a change of clothes, the people that had that once stayed in the inn, had left earlier before sunrise. When they asked the innkeeper, a festival will begin soon farther down the road the innkeeper politely answered to them. They thanked the innkeeper and asked next if they could cook.

The innkeeper directed them towards the chef at the kitchen. Mai asked permission from the chef to cook just for breakfast. The chef allowed it as she had finished cooking for three. After the chef had left carrying three containers, Mai was surprised and a bit embarrassed as she was greeted by the same young girl last night. The innkeeper bowed politely with a sunny smile as they left holding hands with the girl and the chef by her side.

The sight was heart-warming, despite they were all females. She prayed that no wrongdoings would come upon them. A soft giggle was beside her as she turns to look at her familiar lovely guest.

"They're cute aren't they?" Mikoto grinned as she folds her arms on the counter.

"Mm. It makes me wonder how they kept the inn alive." Mai kissed onto Mikoto's cheek and started rummaging the kitchen for cooking materials.

"Hmm… Maybe its their big love." Mikoto turned her head onto the three outside the dining hall, while Mai left the ingredients on the chopping board as she watched them.

The three women earlier ago were at the garden. They sat on a bench, containers on their sides for each of them. They put their palms together and mouths parted to say their graces. Once they have done that, the girl quickly opens her container as her legs swung back and forth excitedly from below the bench.

The chef and innkeeper smiled as they lifted their chopsticks, leaving their own containers unopened. The girl noticed that she doesn't have one. When she looks up at the chef and innkeeper, their chopsticks touched her cheeks. The young girl flinched and put up her hands onto her red round cheeks. The two women giggled and poked their chopstick into the girl's container.

As the two women lifted their chopsticks with a ball of food between them. The girl frantically stares at them as their chopsticks brought closer to her lips. Right as she opens her mouth, the chopsticks went into them and dropped the balls of food onto her tongue. The girl wanted to protest, but the delicious food in her mouth tasted so good, that her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

The young girl opens her mouth after swallowing down the food. The two women decided otherwise as they lean down their faces to the girl. Their chopsticks turned to point at their cheeks. The girl suddenly became nervous and started twiddling her thumbs together. She looks around to make sure no one sees what she will do, little did she know that Mai and Mikoto had been watching the whole event behind her.

After she deemed it was safe, she quickly pecks her lips onto the two women's cheeks. A light, victorious laughter began as the two women nuzzle their cheeks onto the girl's. The girl's hand playfully flails as she push away two hands from the two women tickling her sides.

Mai and Mikoto shared a light giggle and stopped watching them. They admired their close intimacy that was beyond normal interactions. Despite that, a small twinge of envy tickled into Mai's heart. She wondered if they would share the same moments as those three outside. Mai shook her head and started moving about the kitchen.

"Hmm… Maybe there were others we didn't meet." Mikoto started as she watched Mai's shapely hips move here and there in the kitchen.

"Perhaps, since we got out early." Mai smiled and started chopping.

"Well, Mai was so excited! That Mikoto had yet to park our 'love scooter'." Mikoto smirked as Mai pouted her lips while she pours.

"Yes I was, but so were you kitty cat." Mai smiled coyly as she masterfully flicks her wrist.

"Yup! Mikoto gets to see Mai's brightest smile." Mikoto chuckled as she clasp and raise her hands to rest her chin onto them.

"Oh you." Mai giggled as she placed two plates and some silverwares on the counter.

"Are my smiles getting brighter?" Mai kissed Mikoto's lips and then turned to finish her cooking.

"Nope. Every smiles from Mai is every bit brighter to Mikoto" Mikoto lovinglys answered as her lips curved into a peaceful smile.

"Hehe~. I'm flattered, but if it dulls?" Mai went back to the counter with a cooking pan.

"Hmm…" Mikoto hummed thoughtfully as she taps an index finger to her chin.

Mai was done serving food onto the plates and headed back to the kitchen sink to wash and store the cooking pan along with the other utensils. Mai slyly grins as she hears Mikoto still humming thoughtfully. However, she does not notice that Mikoto was up to her mischief.

Once Mai was done with them and dries her hands, she walks back to the counter with a sly smile on her lips. Until her expression turned into annoyed when she saw two plates that were close to Mikoto. Mikoto had a cheeky smile as her eyes gazed into Mai's.

"Mikoto?" Mai pointed to her plate as her eyes bore into Mikoto.

"Come here~." Mikoto chimed as she patted her hands on her lap.

Mai was confused as she piece together Mikoto's intention. Mikoto waited for Mai as she scooted a little for Mai to sit on. A light tap onto Mai's lips broke her reverie as she stared down onto a spoon. Mikoto winks one eye and pats on her lap again.

"I-I can… eat myself…" Mai whispered as she puts up her palms onto her red cheeks.

"Mai~." Mikoto chimed as she perfectly smiled.

"Mou… You'll turn me into a tsundere someday." Mai folded her arms as she sat on Mikoto's lap.

"Don't pout. It makes me want to pinch you." Mikoto chuckled.

As Mikoto chuckled, Mai stuffed a spoonful of food into Mikoto's mouth.

"Just eat you lovely mischievous cat." Mai pecked her lips onto Mikoto's cheek and smiled victoriously as Mikoto blushed a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Ye-Yesh Mha'am." Mikoto mumbled with food in her mouth.

Before she swallows them, the two women said their graces and ate as they fed each other. Just as those two were feeding each other. The girl outside was now feeding the two women with the biggest grin on their faces, while the girl's had a lopsided smile. Despite that, all of them enjoyed their breakfast with euphoric satisfaction.

* * *

After breakfast, Mai and Mikoto thanked the three women from the inn with humble payments. They were returned with a cheerful farewell as they rode off on their 'love scooter'. Although it was very early before noon, they were excited on their next destination.

"I wonder if the lights are still there." Mikoto spoke as their scooter hummed softly on the roads.

"I wonder if there's anyone actually going there." Mai returned as she tilted her head above Mikoto's shoulder.

"It's the only road there is, is Mai afraid?" Mikoto asked and leans her head to Mai briefly.

"Yea… They say the lights barely lit the road and you could barely anyone." Mai's arms tightened around Mikoto's waist.

"Yeah, but don't worry the headlights still works and most likely so and will others who drove there." Mikoto started to decelerate as she passed by a speed sign.

"I believe you, but talk to me when we get there okay?" Mai's eyes trailed along the road as it ends at the mouth of a cavern.

"Mikoto will talk until we reach outside the tunnel okay?" Mikoto received a light nod tickling behind her neck.

Mikoto smiled as she flicked the headlights on and slowed down her scooter for safety. She was thankful for the speed sign just before the mouth of the tunnel approaches. She was a little worried about the tunnel, despite reassuring Mai and herself. The answers from the innkeeper wasn't very inviting despite being very sure it was very safe.

As they were close into the mouth of the cavern, the light outside the tunnel started to slowly fade as they rode onwards. Just before the light vanished, lines of horizontal fluorescent lights streaked across the darkest tunnel. The lights outlined the edges of the road, but the centre was illuminated with a bizarre green streak. Yellow arrows curved and pointed along the walls of the tunnels but left the walls dark.

Ahead of them was nothing but dark except for the lights on their scooter, showing the cements of the roads. The woman found it frightening, yet thrilling in this cold atmosphere. The soft humming of the scooter's engine echoed throughout the tunnel, like the sound of something wheezing through.

"Mi-Mikoto." Mai called as her eyes barely could trace Mikoto's figure.

"…Yup?" Mikoto slightly stuttered after she found her voice.

"Thank goodness." Mai sighed in relief as Mikoto patted reassuringly onto Mai's hand.

"Sorry, Mikoto was a bit mesmerised." Mikoto stroke her thumbs across Mai's knuckles.

"It's okay, I was too and I'm thankful the speed was similar to an ox pulling a cart." Mai pleasantly smiled as she felt the safe caresses on her knuckles.

"Mm, it might take a long while till we get out of this tunnel." Mikoto felt a little cold, but not the kind of cold that would make you shiver.

"Yea… its really bizarre… this tunnel I mean." Mai kept her eyes at the dark, hoping that at least some other kind of light were there.

"It is, but Mikoto feels a bit…" Mikoto rummaged through her mind as she stops caressing and rest her palm on Mai's hand.

"Marvelled?" Mai said and interlaced her fingers to Mikoto's resting hand, while her other was on the scooter's handle.

"Yup. Like we're in space, just not the space beyond Earth." Mikoto tenderly squeezed her intertwined fingers.

"A very different space, it make a bit worried that we could be lost in time and come out in a different world." Mai pressed her palms onto Mikoto's waist.

"I suppose so, but no need worry. There's a car ahead of us." Mikoto tracked behind the car in front of them, yet the headlights barely touched the hind of the car's illuminated lights.

"I'm glad, even though we can't see them." They were looking through the rear glass of the car, mysteriously dark as the inner light barely illuminated the figures in there.

"I wonder if they could see us." Mikoto didn't dare to track closer towards the car, despite going awfully slow.

"I don't think they can, but I think they know we're behind them." Mai and Mikoto looked into the car's hanging rear mirror, only their scooter's lights illuminated while their figures were covered mysteriously in darkness.

"Mai is right, we won't be able to see their own rear lights otherwise." Mikoto strokes her fingers across Mai's arms back and forth tenderly.

"Are you cold though?" Mai asked worriedly when she realised the little warm caresses on her arms.

"Yeah, but it feels very… comfortable and safe… scarily." Mikoto answered and received a gentle rub on one of her side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you warm me alone." Mai leans her body onto Mikoto's back softly as to not stagger her steering.

"Mm-nm, but Mai…" Mikoto started as she leans back into Mai's fluffy body.

"Yes Mikoto?" Mai replied as she nod briefly on Mikoto's back.

"When we left the inn, Mai had this faraway look when she looks at that young girl." Mikoto felt Mai's stiffly tense her body.

"I'm sorry Mikoto… it was something I wanted to have." Mai felt her hand on Mikoto's waist interlaced and pulled up.

"Go on, let me listen to Mai's desire." Mikoto's breath tickled Mai's intertwined fingers.

"O-Okay. After Takumi left… I wanted a child but…" Mai felt a light peck on her intertwined fingers, but Mikoto patiently listens.

"I didn't want to let a child be loved by me alone or just by myself raising them. I wanted them to be with someone I willingly love. I'm so sorry that it was too much, that I even thought of you as a hermaphrodite." Mai squeezed firmly and tenderly on her intertwined hands as she turn and lay her face on Mikoto's back.

"Mai~" Mikoto chimed and kissed each tip of Mai's fingers, palm and wrist.

"It's okay. Whether Mai wants a child or children, Mikoto will surely grant it. After all science today had granted it." Mikoto pulled their intertwined fingers to rest on her chest, at her heart.

"Mm. Though will had made it so, I don't have the finance to go through it. My courage too, faltered when I thought of being pregnant." Mai moved her hand from the side to Mikoto's belly.

"You'll make it, Shizuru had it hard. Even though Natsuki's hermaphrodite, they both unconditionally love each other. Did you know? Natsuki couldn't get Shizuru pregnant the first time." Mikoto stated assuredly.

"No, I didn't know. It must've have hurt both of them, especially when they wanted it badly." Mai's voice sounded crestfallen.

"Yup, but they've become braver to have one. They ended up with twins instead." Mikoto chuckled.

"Hehe~. You're right, I got her call and she sounded so happy that it tickled my ears." Mai giggled and placed a kiss at the centre of Mikoto's back.

"When we get back from our vacation, let's both of us work hard together to raise one or as many as you like." Mikoto smiled as her heart swells at the thought of it.

"Thank you." Mai hiccuped, "I love you, but please Mikoto... lets take it slowly and come to a stable ground okay?" Mai's tears dropped onto Mikoto's back, but her tone was blessedly happy.

"Mm. Mikoto loves you always Mai, even if being slow gets Mikoto to be with Mai." Mikoto pulled up their intertwined up to rest on her lips.

"Thank you… Thank you, Mikoto." Mai whispered blissfully as she swept her thumb around Mikoto's lips.

"Why don't we talk about what we want for our children as we get out of the tunnel?" Mikoto asked after she kissed Mai's thumbs.

"Yes." Mai answered and smiled as their intertwined fingers rest on Mikoto's chest.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. The next chapter still continues and thank your patience.

Author's bumbles:- If you are reading this, I know very well Natsuki isn't a hermaphrodite. While it would seem like I'm shooting at Natsuki into something else. I simply wanted to let it out that, please don't hurt the sense of will a hermaphrodite has. They might be considered in many a ways, but definitely they breath, eat and sleep just as we are. I was actually offended that someone bullied my best friend, despite he himself is a hermaphrodite. I accept him, because his mother was a hermaphrodite too. I heard her story and I will say it ended in tragedy. Raising the child alone and being mocked with insults, really shoots at my sense in humanity's justice and justification. He has a lover of the same gender and his mother approved because she loved them both like her own sons. Although I'm not his lover, I'm still his best friend and so do a few other gay and lesbian friends too. I kindly implore to you, please justify to the sense of will apart from what is human and must be of natural nature. If you can accept lesbians, gays, bisexuals, transsexuals, transvestites and even trans-genders, then a hermaphrodite is no different when all of them have a sense of will. I humbly apologise to the audiences and readers of this serious message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from ********Hiroyuki Yoshino's** "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.

* * *

After an unaccountable amount time riding through the mysterious tunnel. It was as if time had stood still, or at least to what the two women believed. From the sun's position, it may have been midday since they rarely pay any notice to time necessarily.

"Mai~." Mikoto cheerfully called with two ice-cream cones on both hands.

"Mikoto." Mai replied and giggled lightly when she saw Mikoto's face.

"Eh? Did Mikoto get the wrong one?" Mikoto quickly inspects the two items on her hands.

"No, you got it right. It's your new moustache." Mai smiled and walked over to Mikoto.

"Oh…" Mikoto stood for a moment and thought of a way to wipe above her upper lip.

Just as Mikoto was about to take two items into one hand, Mai leaned onto Mikoto's face and swept her tongue across Mikoto's upper lips. Then she quickly pecked her lips onto Mikoto's stunned lips and took one ice-cream cone from one of Mikoto's frozen hand.

"Thank~you~." Mai singsonged and turned back to sit on a bench.

"Y-yo-your wel-co-me." Mikoto stuttered with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Come and sit down." Mai inwardly giggled as she heard Mikoto stuttered and silently cheered in victory.

"Ye-yeah!" Mikoto nearly shouted as she stiffly walks over to Mai.

As the two women sat beside each other under an open parasol, they looked and traced along the lines of the hills in the distance.

They were at an outdoor café, while their 'love scooter' was parked at a nearby gas station a little farther from the café. As the scooter needed a refuel, they were craving for ice-creams after venturing through the mysterious yet thrilling tunnel. It had been a somewhat long ride as they felt dehydrated.

Mai was very glad that Mikoto had talked her out about children. Mikoto was firmly honest about their lifestyle that wasn't very compliant to both of themselves and their children. When Mai asked about it, Mikoto stated that both of their work schedules nearly occupies the whole day of a month.

Mai supposed that she could resign her work to raise the children, but Mikoto stated that while that could work, financially they would be very unstable. Mai apologised of her thoughtlessness and that she made Mikoto work alone in this regard.

Mikoto simply kissed their interlaced fingers and said to consider investing in stocks after earning enough to do so. Mai agreed and while it is risky, they would have to work together on its planning too, as neither of them had graduated from college.

* * *

Mai had quickly fought for any employments to take care of Takumi, her brother, in acquiring daily medicine for his condition. Luck was onto her when she applied as a chef at a restaurant.

Her cooking skills earned praises from customers and the manager's clients. Her kindness to her colleagues too, earned words from outside her work, gathering in more customers into the restaurant.

However, it had become overly taxing as the restaurant received constant customers and then some had tried to woo her into proposals. While she had found it charming, their inappropriate perceiving was onto her well-endowed breasts. Amongst that was their consistent pestering, adding to her stress. Once she couldn't bare their ignorance on her condition and their gull to woo on her colleagues.

She graced the invasive proposers to a fistful of nerve-wrecking kicks and punches. Even steely-muscled men fell to her. Her strength was from her over-protective thought to her brother.

On her days off, she goes to the gyms, lifting weight-lifts both on her hands and foot as she trains her body in endurance. She was still surprisingly shapely figured without a trace of ripped muscles on her body.

Even as she works, she still had school to attend. She had at first thought that education won't help her. She realised with a little more thought that, she needs it to learn about chemical properties in food and that includes basics in mathematics. It had really tolled onto her fatigue, but made herself thankful in avoiding food poisoning in one of her catastrophe.

Nevertheless of her encounters and troubles, she had come to realise that cooking is her favourite thing to do. Watching people and hear them say their troubles had eased, melted, settled or even whisked away. Earned her the confidence and the will to cook 'miracles', brings her utmost joy, even after her brother moved away and after her graduation in high school.

For Mikoto, she had an early start and interest when her grandfather told her to try free-form fighting for championship. She was led to the ring where fighters meet and fought. As she was young at age she was appalled yet curiously intrigued.

When she watched them fought, their faces were firmly focused yet the energy they emanated were of compassion and joy. There certainly wasn't any formal sense of sportsmanship. But their unorthodox styles and improvisations, lured her with a chill and exciting ventures to take the risks. She agreed firmly on her grandfather's proposition in the rings.

However, she was met with retorting refutes from her parents. She was to carry the family heirloom and earn royal status through royal institutions. The very notion of it really horrifies her of her freedom and sense of will. Her tried reasoning were deaf on her parents' ears. So, she tried to voice her trouble with her grandfather.

With a little intimidation and unneeded shouting, her grandfather managed to let her go and do what she wills. But in one condition, she must go through school her parents had put her to.

He agreed that the basic need to communicate, read and write is vital even in the ring. She had no qualms with it too. She hopes however, that she would not need to move to different schools in earning royal status.

Thankfully she was able to grow and learn without moving as time passed. She had risen from a rookie to a well-trained learning-fighter, along with that was her stellar performance in education. Despite earning her accomplishments in royalties to ease her parents. They had constantly stressed her into succeeding for a higher royalty at their demands.

Suddenly, her grandfather stomped into their conversation with his face was furious and yet compassionate. He made them cringe when he spoke a few words about family stocks being invalid.

He urged her parents to wait and let her decide during her college years whether she would or not take royalties. Again her parents reluctantly agreed with his reasoning, and that had earned her a small lift of burdens.

But when her grandfather passed away just before her college years. Her parents had forcefully threatened her to forfeit her life of fighting and earn royalties for the family's fame and wealth.

What they had not expected was her own refute, soft yet strong with eerie anger. She was very upset at her parents' secrecy about Reito, her missing elder brother. Her brother ran away from the family because of being overly tasked with endless lessons and tutoring from day to night.

Thus she was disowned by her family for being defiant and the traits she lacks from her parents'. Her brother had talked to her about the difficult life outside without the family. He had lived through with a lot of hard work, thanks to the overzealous education by the family.

Although he made no attempts to convince her about the difficulties outside. He was simply worried that Mikoto had no will to be independent. Until she herself wanted to test her own will, she had after all, just finished high school.

Truly it was stressful on her own, but life as a fighter never disappointed her. Each victory and losses had gotten her to talk with some of the fighters. Some were with insults but a keen sense in their methods in life. Others show compassion and explored and shared insights, both in and out with fighting as well as life.

Despite their taxing routines and different stresses, both earned the experience and wisdom from their consequences of life and hardship. There were also times that their principals and wills would be gone against. The two fought back squarely, but not imposingly that irritated those that would exploit them.

They once did consider going to college for a degree, but both declined due to their finances and had already earned them the work they enjoy.

* * *

"Mikoto." Mai called as she wipes off the stains on her lips with a tissue.

"Yup?" Mikoto turned her head to Mai.

"You… let me wipe your mouth." Mai smiled as she use a new tissue and wipe Mikoto's mouth.

"Thanks." Mikoto smiled and pecked her clean lips onto Mai's hand just before she lets them down.

"What is it?" Mikoto's golden eyes tenderly gazed at her.

"It's…" Mai nervously fidgeted, until her hand on the bench was covered with Mikoto's.

Mai turned her violet eyes first onto her hand, then onto Mikoto's golden eyes that are attentive and warmly calming her. Mai took a slow breath in and out to settle her nerves.

"It's about the children, you were right that we're not really prepared. That we're not giving a good future." Mai's lips curved a slight down as she hesitantly wanted to lean her head onto Mikoto's chest.

Mikoto could see the hesitation in Mai's eyes. She slips one free hand into Mai's hair and gently pulls onto her chest. As Mai was cradled onto Mikoto's chest, her body felt cool and light from the gentle brushing Mikoto gives on her hair.

"It's true that we aren't, but that's what hardships are for. It builds us so that Mai and Mikoto lives on our own will acceptingly." Mikoto moved her covered hand along with Mai's onto her lap.

"Yeah… If I may know, how was Natsuki and Shizuru? I felt bad when I couldn't comfort them when they tried." Mai was gently pulled closer to Mikoto with one hand from her side.

"It's alright, they understand you. As for them…" Mikoto voice drifted lower.

A soft squeeze on Mikoto's lap and a kiss onto her collarbone was given by Mai. Then Mai moved her free hand up to caress Mikoto's cheek. Mikoto leaned in as Mai's thumb kept brushing, a soft sigh came out of Mikoto's lips.

"They were very devastated. They had troubles after that since they had failed to give Shizuru's parents a baby." a small shiver begun from Mikoto's covered hands, but slowly dissipates as Mai turns the covered hand to interlace their fingers.

"Mikoto… wasn't sure what it's about, but their faces were crumbling apart. Mikoto tried to stop Shizuru's family from taking away Shizuru from Natsuki, but she stopped me. Mikoto was really scared…" Mikoto turned her body and hugged Mai as she started to tremble.

"I-I…" Mikoto uncomfortably stuttered, Mai's two arms wraps around her back and gently rubs her hands in circles.

"It's alright, go slowly." Mai's forehead moved onto Mikoto's shoulder, tending Mikoto's discomfort with a gentle tone to continue.

Mikoto took a few breaths in rhythm with Mai's warm rubbing.

"Mi-… Mikoto didn't know what to do. Natsuki waited a little longer, but Shizuru had disappeared by then. Mikoto could still see it in their eyes… they really love each other." Mikoto rest her chin onto Mai's shoulder and moves her arms around to wrap Mai's back.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there… for all of you." Mai felt a soft but firm hug.

"Mm-nm. Anything could happen, even if Mai had come." Mikoto sighed as she felt Mai rubbing at her tight muscles.

"Yet it did, didn't it?" Mai leans her head back, their eyes met and their lips curved into a soft smile as Mikoto gave a small nod.

"Mhm. Just before Shizuru was about to be sent abroad, Natsuki asked Mikoto to keep Shizuru and them waiting for her." Mikoto moved a hand to brush on Mai's hair.

"Just when Mikoto failed, Natuski came and said Shizuru's pregnant, with twins." Mikoto felt a feathery kiss onto her lips and she smiled lovingly at Mai.

"Was it true? Then they must've been very happy." Mai asked patiently as her eyes lock affectionately onto Mikoto.

"Hehe~." Mikoto smiled and squealed as she hugged Mai onto her chest.

"They were so happy that Shizuru jumped over Natsuki and kissed her all over face." Mikoto nuzzled her cheeks onto Mai's and the two woman giggled.

"Mmm… They must be in tears too. I guess Natuski must have sneaked around Shizuru's parents and tried again." Mai lay her head onto Mikoto's chest where her heart is.

"Hmm… Mikoto could've done something foolish had Natuski not stopped me. Truly Mikoto was ever so scared even so." Mikoto whispered onto Mai's orange hair as she lightly hugged Mai.

"Hehe~. Mikoto cares for them. So it's okay to be scared, because you let their will through that made them braver. What about Shizuru's family?" Mai asked as she gently rubbed her hands on Mikoto's shoulder wings.

"Oh!" Mikoto startled as Mai pulled back a little to look at Mikoto.

"I think…" Mikoto leaned a little to the side and slid a hand into her pocket pant.

She pulled out her iphone and flipped through her contact list. Mai was a bit puzzled, but waited patiently. Mikoto stopped her fingers and turned her hands so that the screen faces at Mai. Mai looked into Mikoto's eyes as she was smiling joyously. Mai read through the names on the screen until it reached to her two best friends' names.

"Natsuki and Shizuru… Kuga?!" Mai exclaimed as she covered her gaping lips with her hand.

"Yup! Shizuru disowned herself from her family and Natsuki had a recorder that could get Shizuru's parents arrested. Mikoto doesn't know what it is though." Mikoto gave a small lopsided smile and shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

Mai smiled and kissed onto Mikoto's lips, "It's alright, when I came back home, you must have fought them huh?" she said after she parted their lips.

"A little bit… the Fujino family sure have some tough bodyguards." Mikoto winced a little as she remembered the pains she took from the guards.

"Silly cat…" Mai's voice wavered as she leaned her head under Mikoto's chin, her arms tightly wrapped around Mikoto's shoulders.

"What will I do… if I had no way to bring you back alive." Mai's hurt voice was filled with anxiety, as she nuzzled her cheeks onto Mikoto's collarbones.

"Sorry…" brushed her hands onto Mai's hair and back.

"Mikoto won't make any promises, but Mikoto **will** be alive." Mikoto kissed onto Mai's hair and softly smiles as Mai leans back to look at her.

"No." Mai said as she put both hands on Mikoto's cheeks.

"We **will** be alive together, until our time comes… I hope you and I-" Mai felt Mikoto's lips crash onto her lips intensely, as they pull each other in a fiery yet loving embrace.

They parted with heavy breaths and slightly dazed eyes. Mikoto wearily cupped a hand at Mai's jaw, while Mai's hands remained on her cheeks. Mikoto's soft eyes bore into Mai, a light and comforting heat seared through their bodies.

"Let's leave that to the will. Mikoto loves Mai. Mikoto **will** find you and when I do, Mikoto **will** make sure we won't part… until it is Mai's own will." Mikoto sadly smiled upon her last firm words.

"Oh Mikoto… I'm glad you said that, but please don't forget your own **will** too." Mai brushed her thumbs in circles slowly on Mikoto's cheeks.

"Mm-nm. Mikoto's **will** is to Mai's, because Mikoto." Mikoto kissed onto Mai's forehead.

"Loves." Mikoto kissed on the bridge of Mai's nose.

"Mai." Mikoto lastly kissed onto Mai's lips, lingering a little longer there before she parted away.

Mai was rendered speechless. She felt each of Mikoto's word caressing at her heart and soul. Tears tried to well out of Mai's eyes, but she refused to let them out as she thought of way to convey back her feelings. Mikoto's gold eyes and soft loving smile, surged Mai's own **will** to pull Mikoto into another kiss.

This time, Mai kissed with a gentle fervour, hoping that she would reach Mikoto's heart and soul. However, it turned into a long kiss that neither would part. Their breaths mixed together as they felt the texture of their lips staying still in contact. Neither had dared to move their lips, as they felt cool and warm in body and soul.

It would take a long while as the two woman traced into the depths of each other. All they could account now other than themselves were their own **wills** peacefully and tryingly tie each other together, like strings entwined around them.

Soon, they parted when they felt an invisible mark permanently embed into them. Their breaths were soft, lips slightly reddened and cheeks flushed as though they were sweating. They started to giggle whole-heartedly when their giddiness wash away.

A few people around them bothered to look at the two woman, then they shrugged their shoulders and returned to their own.

They were still giggling in their euphoric state, hands had moved to be intertwine, one on the bench the other wedged between their thighs. Their head and shoulders leaned onto each other while their eyes stayed close for the brief moment. Breathing in the scent of a mysterious yet comfortable air, that wheezed strongly through the two women and the people around them.

* * *

I hope enjoyed this chapter. Please be patient for the next chapter, Thank you, Sincerely.

Author's bumbles:- Hi! I'm a little peeved about this chapter. To start, the contents of this chapter were something I didn't want. My own will, nagged at me so loudly that I just had to. Especially how I had venue my distress in the previous chapter. So, even though I had to go through what I don't want to, I would rather put my utmost will into what I'm writing. Anyway and away from my excuses and nonsenses, this took me a lot thinking and trying my ways in 'love'. I don't have a lover or an attraction to any gender, supposedly asexual or denial. Even so, I refuse to let the characters be written without that. It was hard for me, but just because of not being attracted to either gender. It doesn't necessarily mean I don't love or hate. With that I think this chapter isn't something I'm proud of. But what do you think? :) Bye! Bye! And please enjoy at your own will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from Hiroyuki Yoshino's "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was peaceful in a town by the sea, boats and cruises parked at the town's harbour. There weren't that many as it was a moderately-scaled town. Distant horns of the ships roared, yet it didn't sound invasive or loud.

Fish boats not far from the shore threaded closely along the modern ships, they weren't huge or titanic as the city's cruise ships. Delicately and pleasantly sailing along the waters, fishermen and sailors friendly greeted and waved as they passed by. Even their voices were cheerful and full of vigour as it reached down to the beach.

"Mikoto likes this town. How about Mai?" said the golden eyed woman resting on the sand of the beach.

"Its lovely and peaceful, a bit old-times though." the violet eyed woman said with a lopsided smile.

The two women leaned in till their shoulders touched. They sighed contentedly as their heels grazed along the sands. Their hand interlaced as their fingers played and drew randomly on the sand. Sitting there and watching the fishermen and sailors on their boats and ships. While their 'love scooter' wasn't far behind them, parked behind the iron railings at the side of the walkways.

It was nearly the few ends of days-off, and this was the suitable place to spend for the two women. They weren't in their swimsuits, but they would rather sit down and stroll along the shorelines when they feel like it. Beyond that would strain their energy, as they still need to catch a ship from here back to their home city.

"Are you homesick Mai?" Mikoto asked as she watched a ship with people holding fishing rods, boarding from the harbour.

"Hmm…" Mai hummed thoughtfully and then she turns her eyes onto Mikoto.

"Yes. I miss our friends and their soon-to-be-born twins." Mai answered with a small smile just as Mikoto turned her eyes at Mai.

Mikoto smiled and leaned in to kiss onto Mai's lips, "They'll be alright." then she pats with her free hand on her lap.

"Mai needs to relax, or else you'll send your stress into them and become chubby. Yup!" Mikoto cheekily puffed out her cheeks.

"Am not!" Mai pinned over to Mikoto as their hands quickly clasped onto each other, pushing their weights against each other in a playful fit as Mai playfully bit her teeth onto Mikoto's cheeks.

Their plays turned into wrestles as they rolled each other over and over. Patches of sands dirtied and sprinkled over their once clean clothes. Some of it had travelled into their clothes, irritating their bare skins. They didn't mind it as they continued to throw gropes and kisses onto each other while pinning for victory.

Until Mikoto slips away from Mai's grip and dash straight towards the shore as Mai chases after her. Just as Mikoto steps into the water, she spins and kicks the salty water. Mai's clothes became wet but this time, it isn't as transparent as her dress she wore days ago. Mikoto realised this and made a mock frown, until she was splashed over with salty water that drenched onto herself and her clothes.

Mai grinned mischievously as she crept closer to Mikoto. Mikoto was rubbing her palms at her eyes, they weren't irritated by the salty water, as she too had mischief planned out. Her ears peaked, trying to hear out Mai's splashing footsteps. But she heard nothing, even her legs can't feel the ripples of water as the waves clash onto the sand.

Mikoto stopped rubbing her eyes and as she opens them, two arms wrap around her waist. Mai lifted her up, causing Mikoto to yelp as Mikoto frightfully stables herself with two hands onto Mai's shoulders. Mai turns her head up and smiled as a pink blush spotted on Mikoto's cheeks.

"M-Mai is... really strong..." Mikoto embarrassingly stated, she was never carried before as she was the one that carried Mai more often.

"Heheh... I'm as strong as you." Mai winked an eye, Mikoto simply smiled and giggled lightly as she felt really comfortable in Mai's presence.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai's shoulder as she leans her head down to place a kiss onto Mai's forehead. Mai blissfully smile and giggle as she felt the kiss, returning the affection with a kiss below Mikoto's chest.

"Salty" both women said, laughing as they nuzzled their cheeks onto each other.

"Mikoto feels really safe with Mai" Mikoto happily whispered, her cheek resting on Mai's hair as she inhales the soft fragrant smell.

"Mm... I feel safe with Mikoto too." Mai's breath tickled onto Mikoto's belly, causing a light giggle which brought a smile on her face and Mikoto's.

They stayed like that as their wet skins coolly drips down and drench onto their clothes. Wind blowing at them, drying their clothes and skins at the same time, but neither of the two women shivered. Their minds captured into this moment. Although it isn't romantic or as novel, this simple closeness fulfils them.

Soon, a distant horn roared from a ship, causing the two women to cfall back to reality. In their dazed state, Mai faintly brought Mikoto down. As Mikoto's feet touched the sand after the salty waters, her hands slid down from Mai's shoulder to the waist.

Their lips curved into a soft smile as their face sparkled with tenderness. Lovingly resting their foreheads together as their nose briefly brushed, making them giggle briefly.

"We're wet aren't we?" Mai asked as her eyes gazed pleasantly onto Mikoto's.

"Mhm... but... Mai sparkles like this." Mikoto answered, her eyes never moved from Mai's.

"Am I? How did you know?" Mai asked again with a big smile showing her white teeth.

Mikoto smiled back without an answer. Mai didn't need to know as they tilted their heads, softly kissing on their lips. Washing away any further thoughts as they stayed that way, faintly breathing in each other's breath. Their hands gently pulling them closer till their breasts and hips made contact.

They shivered lightly at first, but slowly they become comfortable as their hands slid and interlaced together around their backs. Eyes glistening with the tiniest and softest tears at the corner of their eyes. Realising their longing and yet loving feelings had yet to grow deeper, despite the pulling of their own will.

Delicately they parted their lips with a slight breath puffed out from their lips. Their breaths softly tickles their lips, making them blissfully smile and hopeful of their growing love from their own will.

* * *

"Mai..." Mikoto whispered.

"Yes?" Mai chimed.

"What is Mai's favourite boat?" Mikoto asked.

"The paddle steamer, I like it as it just feels comfortable for me." Mai answered.

Mikoto smiled as her hand clasp over to Mai's holding onto the railing.

After a short shower from the public bath and changed into their dry clothes, they set out to look for a ferry closest to their home city.

Surprisingly, there was only one boat left and that was the paddle steamer. It was currently being prepared to depart and take some passengers along with their vehicles. A long and wide deck with a flat platform to carry at most about half a hundred civilian cars. Past that deck was the lounge, above the lounge was an indoor and outdoor restaurant. As for the bridge, it was at the centre between the restaurant and the deck at an arch.

"Hmm... Mikoto might not get some sleep from here on." Mikoto stated, her eyes watching the sailors work the deck in extending a platform out to the road.

"Yeah... it will be a bit inconvenient, but its a short travel from here to the intersection." Mai unlatched her hands from the railings, keeping her clasped hand as she place a kiss to Mikoto's cheek.

"Mai's excited." Mikoto smirked as she turns her head to Mai.

"Mm! I want to watch the sunset on the boat." Mai smiled as she placed her other hand around Mikoto's that clasped around one of hers.

"Yeah... Somehow... Mikoto feels somewhat short of time with Mai." Mikoto smiled ruefully, putting her free hand around their clasped hands.

Mai tilted her head, "Is it because we didn't go anywhere special to mark for us?" she asked lovingly, receiving a slight nod from Mikoto.

Mai's hands moved and cupped onto Mikoto's cheeks, while Mikoto's hands rested onto Mai's hips.

"Mi~ko~to~." Mai chimed lovingly, causing Mikoto to let a small smile on her lips.

"Yes?" Mikoto replied with a slight sorrow in her tone.

Mai gently place a soft kiss to Mikoto's lips, "It's alright, do you remember that one place right after we left the city?" she asked as her thumbs gently caress around Mikoto's cheeks.

Mikoto slowly rose her brows, "Where Mai and Mikoto confess whatever we feel?" she quizzed.

"Yeah." Mai kissed Mikoto's lips again with a smile.

Mikoto hummed in thought, "Why there? Don't we have-" she was silenced as an index finger paused her lips.

Mai's eyes affectionately bore into Mikoto, "It will not matter how many days we have left." Mai smiled knowingly as Mikoto understood her with a light kiss to her index finger.

"It is the present moment Mai and Mikoto shares that marks our love and will." Mikoto answered happily with a soft chuckle, moving her hands covering over Mai's at her own cheeks.

Mai slid her covered hands that followed down to Mikoto's neck, then she leans in for another kiss. Soft and yet longer than previous kisses, while their lips curved into a smile.

A light screech from the ship began, but the two women did not part.

"Attention please, please be on your vehicles and follow the instructions from our fellow sails-men. Those without, please begin boarding the ship with your luggage ready. Thank you." it finished with a click.

Just then, the two women parted as they breathed for air softly. They wanted one more kiss, but they giggled realising their own desires.

"We got the best of ourselves huh?" Mai leaned back as she pulls her clasped hands down to their waist.

"Loving too much. Yup!" Mikoto said as the two women chuckled in delight.

After a little while, they've stopped chuckling and turned their eyes to their 'love scooter'.

"Shall we?" Mikoto gently pulled up their clasped hands and pecked her lips onto Mai's knuckles.

"Yes please." Mai chimed as she and Mikoto moved towards their scooter.

They stopped right before their scooter, looking at its state. The handles looked used but not worn out. The seat slightly deflated and there weren't any tatters or tears on the surface. Lastly, the footrests were scratchy and slightly smudged with lingering dirt or stain.

Mikoto placed a hand on the scooter's handle, while Mai pats her hand on the seat. A small smile on their faces as they treated their 'love scooter' as their best companion. Quiet engine, comfortable and stable mobility even when turning, gentle and soft brakes without so much screeching from its tires.

"We didn't give her a name, did we?" Mikoto brushed her hand along the smooth and soft handle.

"Mm-nm." Mai gently brushed off a few dust on the seat, "But... I have a strong feeling that we'll part with her soon." she smiled softly as her tone had a slight tinge of regret.

Mikoto nodded, "She'll be in good hands, Mikoto kinda bought her on a whim." she sheepishly chuckled.

"Well... when you showed her to me, I kind of accepted her. But at first, I thought of you before her, now she's like my own friend." Mai smiled, remembering the times the scooter did mysterious things with them.

Mikoto held onto Mai's free hand with her own, rubbing soothingly in circles with her thumb on Mai's skin.

"She barely stops... even when we wanted to. She made us feel so comfortable." Mai turned her eyes at the scooter's tires.

Mikoto followed Mai's eyes, the tires were definitely worn out as scratches on it surfaced around to the sides. They remembered travelling along an unfinished one-way road as they passed a fork. The other road was closed. Thus, they had not much of an option but to take the other. While they could've walked along the road, it was kilometres away before they reached at their destination.

At that time, the scooter sounded her horn, surprising the two women. Confused and mystified at first until the scooter sang her engine, fluffy soft smokes came out from her exhaust. They were rendered speechless, like the scooter was trying to say few words.

Nevertheless, the two women apologised to the scooter for the unforgiven roads damaging the tires. She gave another sound that seemed cheerful and happy.

Suddenly the road they had travelled became comfortable and less difficult to ride. Again they were mystified, but they ended up smiling and patting the scooter for her patience. This time she gave an excited sound, puffing smokes out the exhaust as they two women braced themselves from the increasing speed.

"Mikoto tried to keep her better, be she stung me when Mikoto tried to change the tires." Mikoto knowingly smiled, wriggling her pinkie where the scooter had stung, or rather had pinched.

"Hehe~... I did too, I think she flicked my forehead when I tried to change her cover." Mai chuckled as she brushed her palms along the smooth surface of the seat.

There was no response from the scooter, but they felt a slight warm tug on the tip of their fingers. The two woman smiled. It may as well have been supernatural or phenomenal, but to them, the scooter has a will they truly felt.

"We're sorry, but we have to move you for just a while. Then you can rest again." Mikoto pat her hand lovingly on the handle.

A light click from the scooter sounded, Mikoto smiled and delicately grasp her hands on the handles. Mai moved back after she planted a soft kiss on the scooter's seat, she received a soft whistle from the scooter. Mikoto softly chuckled, giving one more pat on the handle and began riding on the scooter.

"I'll be back, Mai." Mikoto turned her head to Mai.

Mai leaned in for a soft kiss to Mikoto's lips, "I'll wait for you, Mikoto." Mai smiled blissfully as she clasps her hands to her back and steps away.

The scooter gave a soft roar, before Mikoto even started the engine. She grinned in amusement as she gently turns the handle. As she moved and curved around Mai, she stops for a brief moment to let a car pass by. Once it had moved on, she trailed behind it cautiously on the one-way road.

Mai watched her and the scooter for a little longer. She laughed to herself realising how odd and amusing it must have looked for the two of them. Mai behind Mikoto with her arms around Mikoto's hips as her legs turned onto one side. While Mikoto intensely concentrates with an intense gaze and a catlike-smile on her face.

Mai shook her head with an amused sigh. She turned on her heels and walked to the ship with the mass of people. She softly smiles as she felt that this might be the last time she rode on their 'love scooter'.

* * *

"Mou... Mai should have seen how stubborn she was..." Mikoto sighed as Mai had a hand on her stomach, laughing at her recent situation.

Mai sniffed, "I'm sorry, but I never thought she had it in her." she giggled as she wipped a tear on her eye.

Mikoto sighed, "Neither did Mikoto, she kept turning the handles so suddenly. I nearly scrapped on someone's car." Mikoto nervously gulped, clearly she won't be able to explain if that were to happen.

Mai placed a hand to her lips, stifling her giggles as she sees Mikoto fidget with her braids. Mai gently wraps her hands around Mikoto's. Bringing them up to kiss Mikoto's fingers to Mai's lips. Mikoto felt the soft and warm lips on her fingers, tenderly warming her up as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Despite that, you still parked her where she feels comfortable right?" Mai asked as she placed Mikoto's fingers onto her cheeks.

Mikoto nodded with amusement in her eyes, "Mm. She was whiny, but Mikoto loves how she wants us to be the first she is seen when we depart." shaking her head briefly with a soft chuckle.

Mai chuckled, "I'm glad, for you being patient with her." she smiled brightly as her violet eyes warmly gaze innto Mikoto's.

Mikoto smiled and kissed Mai's lips, "Otherwise, Mikoto won't learn to be patient with children or for Mai." brushing her index fingers and thumbs in circles on Mai's cheeks.

Mai gushed at Mikoto's sweet and caring tone. Cheeks turning pink as Mai leaned in to Mikoto's loving caresses.

Squawking sounds from above the two women could be heard. They ignored it however, listening to the soft waves from the trim of the ship. Somehow the sounds felt similar to their pulsing hearts. They smiled and then slowly closed their eyes as they leaned their foreheads together.

Clothes and hairs fluttered along the wind as their soft breathes tickled their upper lips. Another squawk came from above them again, but the two women had zoned out into their own world. A world only about them as they felt the softest touch on their hands.

They felt a lump stuck in their throats, it wasn't the hard or invasive kind. Rather it was like a soft revitalizing liquid poured from each other's deep feelings. It didn't reach down to just their stomachs, but throughout their entire body. Like a flame tenderly warming their nerves and lovingly mend their tense spots.

Soon, something warm cascaded over their bodies. Tingling their eyes to slowly open back. As they did so, they were showered with a hue of yellow and orange light, gradient over their clothes and skins. Their bodies shaded in a dark and light contrast, highlighting their lips and eyes.

Mikoto moved her lips saying, 'Mai... you are wonderful.' ending with a big loving smile as her golden eyes bore into Mai's.

Mai smiled back and moved her lips replying, 'You are wonderful too... Mikoto.' she ended as with sincerest smile and violet eyes boring into Mikoto's.

Gently, they leaned in with their eyes drawn closed, lips making the softest and warmest touch with the sunset.

* * *

Only a few more chapters, Thank you and please enjoy what you read, at your own will.

Author's bumbles:- Hello! And Wow! I took way too long to update and finish. I'll confess that I'm not very dedicated so that not a good thing. You could also say that I was definitely lazy. ^_^ But, writing Is something that each individual has a different goal, motive and intentions on. That's why you get variety from different writers. Sometimes they might even be honest and lie at the same time. XD That can only end in bad karma huh? Anyway, I was really down-settled with the concepts of stories during this chapter. So, I furiously scrapped a lot of times and tried to find different things to add into the story. That said, it's still inexcusable for me, as it isn't a really good way to become a writer for those inspired to do so. (Don't follow my example, its horrendous. :X) I doubt I'll make promising updates, so lets leave that to the will and my will. :P Bye bye! (and take care of yourself from HFMD.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from Hiroyuki Yoshino's "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

"Wow... it's really busy and crowded tonight." Mikoto stated as she drove the 'love scooter' carefully behind a family truck.

"Yeah, I think we might be on the eve of something." Mai watched the mass of people along the side-walks, her arms wrapped around Mikoto's belly, bracing for a stop.

"Hmm..." Mikoto hummed as she stopped the scooter before a traffic light.

Mai rests her chin onto Mikoto's shoulder as she place her hand on Mikoto's arm, "Is everything alright?" she gently whispered, brushing her palm on Mikoto's arm to comfort her nerves.

Mikoto smiled and kissed Mai's cheek, "Not really. Mikoto's arms and hands are a bit stressed from too much turning." she sheepishly admitted, briefly nuzzling her cheek to Mai.

Mai smiled and kissed Mikoto's cheek, "I understand. Let's stop right outside this town, near the drink vendor." Mai cautiously but soothingly massaged Mikoto's arms.

"Mm. Thank you Mai." Mikoto tenderly stroke her palm onto Mai's hand at her belly.

Mai lightly giggled, "Mikoto might want to be a little bit careful of the changing lights." raising an index finger from her massaging hand.

"Eh?" Mikoto quizzed as she trailed her eyes along Mai's her finger.

It took a dozen second to register in what she saw, then she panicked and flailed her arms about. But Mai pulled onto Mikoto's hands in a quick and soothing guided over to the scooter's handle.

The yellow light flickered off and switched into green, alerting all vehicles facing that light to start moving. Mikoto almost lagged behind as she had to rev the engine for a short moment, then she began accelerating, trailing behind a vehicle.

Mai giggled inwardly as she wrapped her arms around Mikoto's belly. Mai pecked her lips onto Mikoto's nape, resting her forehead on Mikoto's nape. Mikoto struggled as she focused on her front, desperately wanting to return Mai's affection, sizzling at her back. Mai felt the slightest quivers at her arms, grinning at her desired effect on Mikoto.

"Mai..." Mikoto whimpered, her tummy feeling ticklish and warm as Mai's hands brushed in circles.

Mai coyly smiles as she put her chin on Mikoto's shoulder, "Yes~..." she chimed, her breath tickling Mikoto's cheek as a pink blush flares up on Mikoto's cheeks.

Mikoto tightly gripped her hands on the scooter's handles, resisting herself from shuddering, fearing she might steer the scooter off by accident. The 'love scooter' purred her engine, suddenly jerking the two women as she picks up speed and wildly weaves through the traffic.

Mikoto yelped as her hands deathly gripped onto the handles, defying her of control as she does her very best to avoid ramming into vehicles. The scooter roared excitedly and ignores Mikoto's pleas, while Mai laughs as she enjoys the thrill.

* * *

"Uhh..." Mikoto moaned sickly as she slumped back onto Mai, her head resting at the valley of Mai's bosom.

"Hehe~... There~ there~..." Mai soothingly cooed, folding her arms around Mikoto as her hands caress warmly on Mikoto's arm.

Mikoto sighed and smiled, "Thank you." she said lovingly as another sigh escape her lips, feeling warm and ticklish within the softest 'pillows' she rested on.

Mai smiled and pecked a kiss at the top of Mikoto's head. In return, Mikoto's hands tenderly grasped onto Mai's forearms, lighting a smile on the two women. Mikoto sighed and gently squeezed Mai's forearm.

Mai turned her eyes to the 'love scooter' just by her front, parked by the side-walks. She gave an appreciative wink and mouthed a silent 'Thank you.'. The scooter flickered her sidelights briskly, winking back to Mai and blew a very soft whistle.

"Mou... Mai's trading secrets with her again." Mikoto playfully whined, leaning her head back to rest below Mai's chin.

"Oh? I wonder..." Mai smirked as she unfolds her arms, raising her hands and started drumming her index fingers onto Mikoto's cheeks.

Mikoto pouted, her cheeks puffed out as they were drummed by two index fingers. Mai giggled and started circling her index fingers around Mikoto's cheeks, causing Mikoto to squirm at her ticklish fingers.

"Mai..." Mikoto whined, her cheeks deflated and lightly poked by Mai's fingers.

"Hm...?" Mai replied mischievously with a smirk, now poking her index finger anywhere around Mikoto's cheeks.

Mikoto growled lowly, then she snatched Mai's index fingers into her hands. Mai tilted her head with a winning grin, while Mikoto turned her head with a light frown and pout on her face.

"Hehe~." Mai grinned wider as Mikoto glared into her eyes.

"Hmph!" Mikoto pouted, cheeks puffed out again as she turns her body, legs slinging over to the side onto Mai's lap and her arms wrap around Mai's waist.

Mai squealed as she stroke her hands on Mikoto's back, her legs shifted to a slight close as Mikoto's bum wedged in between her thighs. The comforting and lulling caresses on Mikoto's back drove her to a light drowsiness, seemingly massaging her tight and tense muscles to loose as her legs dangled on the side of Mai's lap.

"How do you feel, Mikoto?" Mai whispered, her head turned down as Mikoto rested her chin on the valley of her breasts.

"Lovely~..." Mikoto whispered and sighed contentedly, her eyelids and arms slipping down into lethargic comfort.

Mai smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss to Mikoto's lips, a soft purr elicited from Mikoto's throat. Mikoto fought from dropping into sleep, purring again as she felt Mai caressing her hair and back.

"Don't sleep... just a little more Mikoto~." Mai cooed lovingly, nuzzling her nose to Mikoto's.

Mikoto softly giggled, "Yeah..." her eyes shut as her lips formed into a catlike grin.

Mai chuckled and shook her head, moving her hand from Mikoto's back to lay onto Mikoto's lap. Mikoto slowly lifted her eyelids, showing her lulled eyes gazing into Mai's. Mikoto smiled and leaned forward as her lips touched Mai's.

As cool winds wheezed and blew past them, a sudden ringing interrupted them. It was at their luggage, tied to the scooter's side by the hind.

"Aww..." Mikoto whined, but a kiss to her nose made her smile instead of frowning.

Mai giggled, "Would you please, Mikoto?" she gently nudged Mikoto's legs off her lap.

As Mikoto stood up, she returned a kiss to Mai's nose. They giggled and smiled to each other as their cheeks turned rosy.

The ringing caught their attention again. Mai nodded to Mikoto. Mikoto took heavy steps towards their 'love scooter'. As Mikoto's stopped near their luggage, looking at the zip-pockets. Her hands hurriedly unzips a pocket to where it was still ringing.

Mikoto pulled out Mai's mobile phone from the pocket, upon looking at the caller's name, she waved her hand to Mai. Mai saw Mikoto's beckoning hand and went to her immediately. As she stopped near Mikoto, she gasped and covered her mouth as Mikoto flipped the phone, showing her the caller's name.

"Go on." Mikoto handed Mai's phone onto the eager palms shown to her.

"Th-thank you." Mai nearly sobbed, her neck wrapped into Mikoto's arms while her trembling hands grasped at her phone.

The scooter gave a gentle low whine, trying to comfort the two women somehow. But Mai wasn't sad, she was speechlessly happy and patting her hand to Mikoto's arm. Mikoto pecked her lips to Mai's temple as she unlatched her arms off Mai. Both women happy at their current events.

Mikoto backed away, leaning her bottom onto the scooter's seat and brushing a hand at the head of the scooter. She smiled as she watched Mai blissfully talks to the unheard voice Mai hadn't heard in years. The scooter made a light clicking noise, sounding worried.

"Hehe~, it's alright... it is Mai's other closest person." Mikoto answered in a whisper, eyes never leaving off of Mai as she shed happy tears down her cheeks.

* * *

The soft putts of an engine sounded through a quiet road. The two women on their 'love scooter', glittered with light as the moon rose slowly above the horizon, trees and leaves shadowing over them. Their lips in a moonlit smile.

Mai blissfully nuzzled her cheeks on Mikoto's back, her curved smile brushing along the clothe and skin. Mikoto chuckled, moving a hand from the scooter's handle to Mai's hand around her ribs.

"I'm happy that Mai's happy, but Mikoto needs to breathe a bit." Mikoto laughed lightly, patting her hand to Mai's.

Mai laughed along briefly, "Sorry... it's just... it has been so long since I last heard his voice!" she cheerily said, tightening arms around Mikoto's ribs.

"Ur-h!... Mai!... Mik-oto's... choking!" Mikoto choked as she rapidly and lightly taps her hand to Mai's forearm.

"I know! It's unbelievable! I'll be an Aunt!" Mai squealed as she trashed and pulled Mikoto's body around.

"Wah!-Wai!... Mai!... Mai!" Mikoto yelped and panicked as she struggled with her hands from slipping off the handles.

Mai started talking away as she unlatched her arms off Mikoto, squealing and cheering in excitement. Mikoto quickly steadied herself and the scooter, but it wasn't needed as the scooter had not drifted off the road.

The scooter chortled her engine in a jesting manner, but she immediately silenced as Mikoto lightly knock on her dashboard. A lopsided smile formed on Mikoto's lips, despite being laughed at by the scooter and nearly suffocating from her love's ceremony, she forgave Mai as it was better to keep herself happy.

Mikoto patiently listened to Mai talking to her, though, she wanted to scold Mai for being a little rowdy. As Mikoto listened to Mai, she could hear the tone of excitement and joy. No tone of expectations underlaid in her voice as she starts talking about her married younger brother.

"... then I'll get him and his wife a big break, and then we get to cuddle, dote and play with the little one. Right Mikoto?! Right?!" Mai squealed as she puts her hands on Mikoto's shoulder, bouncing on the seat.

"Yup!~" Mikoto chuckled and slowed down the scooter, wary of Mai from falling off the seat.

"Mm..." Mai moaned as her arms slid down to Mikoto's side.

"Mai?" Mikoto called, smiling as she felt the limbs at her sides sagging weakly.

Mai took a breath, "I'm alright... Just, too much excitement." she softly spoke, her cheek resting on the back of Mikoto' shoulder.

Mikoto pulled Mai's hand into one of hers, fingers laced together upon touch. Mikoto raised her joined hand and planted soothing kisses onto Mai's fingertips and thumb. A relieved sigh from Mai's lips and she then kissed Mikoto's shoulder.

"Thank you." Mai sighed again as their intertwined hands placed onto Mikoto's chest.

"Mai nervous?" Mikoto pleasantly asked, her thumb brushing Mai's hand.

Mai giggled, "Yeah... I'm sorry I went out of control back there." she planted two soft kisses on both sides at the arch of Mikoto's neck.

"Hmhm~... Mai is Mai. When you're happy, Mikoto is happy too." Mikoto kissed at the base of Mai's palm.

Mai pleasantly smiled, her head lazily sagged onto Mikoto's back as her eyes closes. Their clasped hands gently lowered down to Mikoto's waist. Energy sapped out of them as thoughts of reunion and such, swirling around in their minds.

The 'love scooter' noticed their lethargic state and wanted to let them rest, but as they are human, she did not want to risk an accident in letting herself drive. She clicked her dashboard lights to permit her driving for them.

The two women heard her and peacefully smiled, moving their clasped hands over to the board.

"Thank you." Mai said, her fingers brushing on the board.

"We're okay. Just a little bit more." Mikoto softly circles her palm on the board.

The scooter didn't reply, but she puffed tiny smokes out her exhaust and a few clicks was the scooter's answer. Happily chortling her engine as the two women giggled along with her.

* * *

A late night had begun, roads as silent as the city lights lit up. Still, people were awake and walking about as cheers erupted from afar.

Two women sat on a tall hill, overlooking their home city as the buildings become the valley of a long straight road. Its lights sparkling as leaves fluttered along the soft wind, blocking the two women of the city's buildings itself. It was not the city they were watching, instead, it was their private light show.

Star-like flickering as the leaves bend in an arch that didn't touch them, but blocking the view instead. Each gap between the leaves emitted different shades of colours, like being in space with a slight tint of shaded green background.

The two women leaned in, shoulders touched, grasped hands between the sides of their thighs.

"I'm glad..." Mai softly whispered, refusing to disturb the sounds of clapping leaves above her.

Mikoto peacefully smiled and moved her free hand to cup Mai's cheek. Mai's cheek leaned into Mikoto's cheek as she was gently pulled close. The corner of Mai's lips grazed across Mikoto's cheek as she turned and touched her lips to Mikoto's. A hand covered over to Mikoto's hand resting on her cheek. Eyes closed, remembering the time they had snuggled under the lonesome tree.

As the winds paused, the two women parted their lips, breaths tickling their lips and noses. Eyes opened and boring into each other with patience and love.

Mai brushed her thumb on Mikoto's hand at her cheeks, while Mikoto brushed her thumb on Mai's cheek. Both women had something to say and confess their buried feelings, as they quell their emotions from violently spewing out.

"Is it alright if I begin?" Mai asked in a whisper, her eyes now gently gazing over Mikoto's golden eyes.

Mikoto wordlessly nodded as she brightly smiled. Hands slipped down with a soft rustling as they touched the grass.

"I'm so sorry..." Mai started, her bottom lip bit into her teeth, but Mikoto patiently listens as her eyes gaze into Mai without malice.

"I... was too selfish over you. For wanting children... I thought of you as another person." Mai looked to Mikoto, her eyes warm and lips in a small understanding smile.

"I do want children... but my desire overwhelmed me to you... I took your will for granted so shamelessly... and I hurt you too. Will you forgive me, Mikoto?" Mai's asked, not begging, eager or pleading, but firm and acceptive.

Mikoto widely smiled as she leaned into Mai, kissing away the tears Mai didn't noticed. Mai's lips softly curved up, her eyes never closed as she watched Mikoto lovingly wipe away her tears. As Mikoto dropped down onto Mai's eye level, their lips touched briefly. Mikoto's tongue flicked and licked away the salty tears rimming on Mai's lips.

Mai whimpered as the soft tongue teased around her lips, nearly slipping into her mouth. Just as Mai was about part her lips, Mikoto sheathed her tongue and kissed Mai's lips. Parting apart shortly as they touched for a short while.

"Mai~..." Mikoto sweetly calls, her hands moving to cup Mai's cheeks.

Mai softly smiled as she looked up to Mikoto. Mikoto kneeled with her hands cupped to Mai's cheeks, her fingers affectionately caressing the glistening skin. Mai sighed unwillingly, eyes quivering and waiting for Mikoto's answer.

"Mai did hurt Mikoto... but-" Mikoto leaned down and rested her chin on top of Mai, arms wrapped around Mai's neck.

"I love Mai... her heart and will opens to me." Mikoto ran her hand delicately through Mai's hair at the back.

"Being selfish is a part of everyone..." Mikoto leaned back and placed her lips onto Mai's forehead.

"But some selfishness can hurt... even ourselves..." Mai answered, resting her head under Mikoto chin.

Mikoto smiled and hugged Mai, "That's right... its what makes us all have a will of our own. Understanding something we want... and knowing what we want, can hurt and love too." her hand brushing in small circles around Mai's nape.

Mai defiantly shook her head, "That's too cruel, Mikoto..." she said sorrowfully.

"Mm-nm." Mikoto gently pushed Mai to look into those violet eyes.

"Its what makes us choose to let it out and be honest... or to keep it in ourselves and lie." Mikoto laid her forehead onto Mai, their hands moved and grasped together.

Mai sadly smiled, "But I still hurt you Mikoto... and that hurts me." she admitted, moving her grasped hands over to Mikoto's chest.

Mikoto blinked her eyes, touched from Mai's concern over her own. But Mikoto was sure that she had felt Mai bottling up desires during their trip, playing with her, barely ever leaving her side. Mikoto knew that hers and Mai's love had yet to nurture and flourish.

"Mai~..." Mikoto chimed, "love hurts, but a will chooses to accept, reject or let go." smiling softly as the light shock shown into Mai's eyes.

"If not, it will be worse for ourselves... because we don't accept what has come to pass amongst a will." Mikoto pushed her grasped hands and gently cupped onto Mai's jaw, hands covered over to her own.

"Human or no, Mikoto loves Mai... that's what Mikoto's will feels and says." Mikoto slowly touched her lips to Mai, silencing the thoughts and words Mai wanted to let out.

A tongue lightly prods on Mai's bottom lip, she parted timidly and gasped as the tongue glides over to her own. Mouth tantalising each other and moans eliciting from their throats as they softly drop onto the grassy mat.

Cool and warm sparks tangled through their bodies as they pressed together, arms hugging to each other while their eyes shut. Senses peaking up as their tongue savoured each other's essence, nose scenting in their bodily fumes and breaths escaping in tiny puffs.

They dared not to make love as they refrain from moving their hands to probe around each other. Only wanting small things for the moment at the depth of their will.

Soon they parted, leaving them with heavy breaths, wet lips and burning cheeks. Soft smiles on their lips as they gaze into their eyes not of want or lust, but love and admiration.

"I love you... Mikoto loves Mai. Yup." Mikoto said, her tone firm and full of warmth as she lay beside Mai on the cool grass.

Mai brightly smiled, "I love you too... for making feel alive and here at will." turning to face Mikoto as she moved her hand to Mikoto's chest.

Gold and violet eyes tenderly met, the softest moonlit smiles on their faces, as heart, mind and soul comfortably touching each other.

"We... made love here... didn't we?" Mai shyly said and blushed.

Mikoto blissfully smiled, "Yup." she answered tiredly, eyes in a dusty and groggy state looking at Mai.

Mai giggled and snuggled closer to Mikoto, "It's been such a long day..." her head resting onto Mikoto's open arms and near her shoulder.

Mikoto turned and pulled Mai closer to her chest, arms wrapped around the shoulder and back. Mai adjusted herself into Mikoto's embrace, hands resting onto Mikoto's side.

"I'm sorry..." Mikoto started, hands brushing on Mai's back.

"Shh... I forgive you." Mai whispered, gently kissing Mikoto chest.

Mikoto chuckled lightly, "Mai is forgiven too." her lips kissing Mai's forehead.

Eyes shutting as their bodies pressed into each other, lips formed into a smile as slept crept up in them. Neither of them bid their 'Good night' as they adrift into their dreams, holding each other under the clapping leaves.

* * *

Hello and thank you sincerely. The next chapter might or might not be the last. Please, enjoy at your own will.

Author's bumbles:- Hello!... I'll say this author thing really isn't needed haha... . Anyway, lately I seem to zone out and forget where I've started, something like dementia. Its somewhat scary for me, but a part of me welcomes and accepts it. That doesn't mean I should ignore the errors and mistakes in this chapter however. Also, I rarely pay attention to the Favourites, Follows and Reviews counts. I do appreciate them and have read the reviews. I'd thank you with your names, but I felt a sense of discomfort and hostility when I tried too. Still, I think its something not to worry about except the fact of ignorance in myself. Nevertheless, I should also really not add this afterword. As I admit, I seem to enjoy writing stories than this , so hypocrisy in my face. x.x That's all, Bye bye! (Also be careful of over-stressing, it had caused me to blank out more often than not. o_o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything that is of copyright infringe from Hiroyuki Yoshino's "Mai-HiME". This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

A vibrant morning skies reflected unto the city. It was once bustling and full of energy, now it had stayed calm and slightly quiet.

A gentle breeze wheezed past a lonesome tree on a hill, looking over the city. Two women had slept and snuggled under that tree. Their postures are a little... over-intimate, so to speak. One of them, had their mouth planted right on the very sensitive bud of a woman's mound. Hands around her head and seemingly suggests to pull her closer. Her knee resting in between the thighs of the other woman, nearly nudging the forbidden zone.

Another wind passed by, rustling and fluttering the leaves as aged and mature ones, glided down to the root of the tree. One of those leaves, tickled onto the braided haired woman's cheek. She turned instinctively, but a weight on her arms ceased her movements immediately. Still asleep, her arms lazily pulled in that soft and fluffy weight closer into her.

She moaned as something warm, blazed around her mounds as her heart to skipped a beat. Quickly she stops pulling the weight into her. Lazily opening her eyelids as her cheeks radiates a pink hue. A pair of gold eyes looked towards nothing but the grass and sky. Turning her head down, her eyes widened in shock as the orange haired woman's lips were around sensitive bud.

While she was tempted to press those lips further, she refused as hunger became her concern and that includes her love's too. As she carefully moved a free arm up to her love's cheek. The sudden movement had caused her to bite her lips, refusing to moan as something pressed at her nether region. Along with that were her love's lips, brushing at her bud so tortuously.

"M-Mai!" she nearly gasped, her arms quickly grasped onto her love's shoulders.

Mai awoke as her name was called somewhat urgently. Her eyelids lazily opened, violet eyes barely registered to where she was. As she turned her head up, ignoring her lips that brushed past a sensitive bud. A hummed moan alerted Mai into fully waking, fearing her love's voice of pain.

"Mikoto?! Are you alright?" Mai hastily rose and again, ignoring her body that was touching the forbidden region.

Mikoto moaned huskily, her eyelids fluttered at the sudden press on her nether region. Mai began to worry as she placed her hand on Mikoto's forehead. Mikoto bit her lips and quickly put her hands on both of Mai's arms.

"Ma-Mai!" Mikoto yelped as her breathing turned heavy, stopping Mai from moving any further as her violet eyes gazed at her.

"You re... touching me... down there." Mikoto said as she evened her breaths.

Mai arched her brows quizzically, but she turned to look anyway. She stopped at Mikoto's chest. Mikoto's shirt had a wet spot at her mound, oddly sporting one wet side while the other remained dry.

"A little lower..." Mikoto shyly said as she trembly smiled.

Mai quickly glanced over to Mikoto, puzzled at the expression on her love. Mai turned her head past down Mikoto's chest after a brief check on her love's expression. She stopped as her eyes looked to her own knee, pressing up between Mikoto's thighs.

A few seconds later, Mai yelped and jumped and sat to Mikoto's side in a quick blur as she blushed blazingly red through her entire body. Mai's hands flailed as her mouth rapidly said incomprehensible apologies. Mikoto quietly giggled as she watched Mai rambled and flailed so many gestures in short moments.

"Mai~." Mikoto chimed as she leaned up on the grass.

Mai quickly froze and folded her hands to her lap, "Y-Ye-Yes?" she shyly replied, head turned down as her blush still remained.

Mikoto smiled as her hands cupped to Mai's cheeks and leaned in her lips to Mai's. Mai trembled, and then she melted into Mikoto's kiss on her lips. All thoughts had ceased as the gentle caresses on Mai's cheeks and lips. Just as her heart thumped loudly and mouth slowly parting, the warm caresses whisked away slowly and tortuously.

"Mai is so bold even when in her sleep." Mikoto nuzzled her nose to Mai's.

Mai stiffened, "Er! Um! I... I didn't me-" her lips sealed as a tongue darted into her mouth, moaning as the tongue brushed around hers slowly and teasing around the edge.

Just as Mai wanted to press further, Mikoto leaned back and smiled to her. Mai pouted and whined, feeling so warm in her clothes and simply wanting to ravage each other. Mikoto chuckled and wrapped her arms around Mai's neck, leaning her forehead on Mai's.

"Does Mai want me?" Mikoto huskily said, her breath tickling on Mai's lips.

Mai shuddered as she moved hands onto Mikoto's hips, "I... I want you... so much." her hands slid around the edge of Mikoto's shirt and pants.

Mikoto sighed and her husky breathed teased Mai's lips, "Th-Then..." she placed a chaste kiss to Mai's lips, "You may eat me." she smiled as her gold eyes gazed into Mai's.

Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly kissed her lips to Mikoto's. Their bodies seared warmly as their hands roamed around their bodies. Moans and groans elicited as their passion pushed them further into bliss. As their clothes shoved off their bodies, they dropped to the grass as in their bare forms, making love in broad daylight and without a care.

* * *

"Wow..." Mai said as she dazed off into nowhere, her hand intertwined into Mikoto's.

Mikoto chuckled as her cheeks were red, "Yo-You've... said that a lot, Mai." she sheepishly smiled as she looked to Mai.

Mai leaned her head to Mikoto's shoulder as they walked, "I know... you were just... delicious." she huskily said, kissing Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto eyes widened and nearly stumbled, "I... I must've influenced Mai to Mikoto too much." she mumbled as her face turned red.

Mai laughed and unwinded their hands then wrapped an arm around Mikoto's hips as she leaned closer to Mikoto, "I love you." she simply said, nuzzling her cheek to the crook of Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto smiled and kissed on the top of Mai's head, "Mikoto loves you back." resting her cheek on Mai's head as she wrapped one arm to Mai's hips.

The two women smiled and pulled their free hands together, lacing their fingers as they walked in their embrace in comfort. As they walked down the hill facing the opposite of the city, they made light and soft talks, flirting and stealing kisses as they walked.

But as they had walked on a pathway towards their 'love scooter', Mikoto's hands groped onto Mai's mounds, eliciting a surprised yelped as Mai stood at her place. Mikoto ran a few paces away and blew a raspberry to Mai before she turns back and dash forth. Mai was caught in her surprise that she lagged behind Mikoto a few meters away.

Mai ran and chased after Mikoto along the path, shouting punishments and such along the way. Mikoto laughed and knew those punishments were intimate than lecturing. She turned her head to see that Mai was much closer in a few seconds, her eyes in awe as she looked at the grace and strength on Mai's legs. Mikoto whistled and said a few words that made Mai blush. Mai shouted with a whine, embarrassed that her hips and thighs made so much swaying.

Refusing to let that pass, Mai sprinted and closed the distance to Mikoto. Just as Mikoto turned to look, she was thrown downto the ground as Mai leapt onto her back. Mikoto grinned as Mai straddled on her hips and two arms around her neck, feet beside her waist.

"I got you now you sneaky cat." Mai joyously squealed, nuzzling her cheeks to the back of Mikoto's head.

Mikoto giggled as she snaked her arms around Mai's legs, "Really?" just as she said that, she raised her hips as her knees slid across the ground.

"Eh?!" Mai yelped as she nearly stumbled back, but latched her arms around Mikoto's neck.

Mikoto rose from her knees and stood firmly as her hands quickly reached around the back-bottom of Mai's thighs. Mai had her arms tightly, but not suffocatingly, wrapped around Mikoto's neck as she was lifted up.

Mikoto laughed victoriously, "Mikoto caught you now." she smirked as she arched her back slowly.

"Wah! Wait! Wait!" Mai yelped as she felt gravity pull her and slipping off Mikoto.

"Eh?~..." Mikoto chimed, bending back a little more with her knees down a little.

"I give! I give! Mikoto!" Mai cried as her arms nearly slipped off from her wrists.

Mikoto smiled widely and leaned upright as she adjusted Mai on her back, wary of Mai slanting off to the sides. Mai quickly closed the gap between their bodies, resting her chin on Mikoto's shoulder, hands laced together and arms wrapped around Mikoto.

Mai gave a relieved sigh, "Meanie..." she faintly smiled.

Mikoto giggled and nuzzled to Mai, "That's love." she said as she squeezed Mai's bottom cheeks.

"Eei! Mikoto!" Mai yelped and hid her face on Mikoto's shoulder, "I'm still... sensitive." she embarrassedly murmured.

"Oh? Want to take it slow?" Mikoto seductively said, grazing her fingers as she walked with Mai on her back.

"Mmm!" Mai whimpered as her ankles crossed around Mikoto hips, "Mi-Miko-Mmm..." she stuttered as Mikoto's fingers teased near her centre.

Mai grit and put her lips to the arch of Mikoto's shoulder, sucking and biting there. Mikoto nearly buckled and moaned out as her hands squeezed Mai's bottom cheeks. The two women moaned and simply stopped venturing further, Mikoto slowly dropping to her knees, while Mai limped her head over Mikoto's shoulder.

"Hehe... Heheh~." Mikoto giggled, Mai faintly smiled and then she giggled along too.

Then they started chuckling, and on to laughing out as they realised their competitive side becomes overbearing.

A short while later, they had stopped laughing, gaining their breaths and adjusting their balance. Once they had done so, Mikoto cautiously stood as Mai mindfully hanged onto Mikoto without choking her. Now upright and standing, Mikoto trudged forward slowly as Mai leaned her head to Mikoto on her shoulder.

"Love you." Mai whispered, smiling serenely and joyously.

Mikoto chuckled, "Mikoto loves you back. Yup." she whispered and smiled blissfully.

* * *

The two women were on the main road, curving around the hill they were on. Very few had traversed through this road as it was just a long dead end. It was not empty by the end of that road however, as it had a picnic spot and a long trail leading towards the mountain. Marathons had happened there on occasions, yesterday was not so.

"It's a little sad to say goodbye." Mikoto ruefully smiled.

"Mhm... But at least she was happy to be back to her true riders." Mai soothingly said as she tenderly brushed her hand on Mikoto's upper arm.

Mikoto sighed, "Yeah... I will miss her though." a small smile on her lips as Mai hugged her from behind.

"I'll miss her too. But I think seeing her and them happy was more than enough." Mai said.

"Oh? How did you know?" Mikoto asked and smiled knowingly.

"Hmm..." Mai hummed thoughtfully, placing an index finger to her chin.

"Maybe it's their eyes... they have this special look, the kind that's of..." Mai hummed, searching for the special words in her thoughts.

"Paternal?" Mikoto said, earning a kiss to her cheek and smiling joyously.

"Mhm. Paternal... I'm a bit surprised that Alyssa and Miyu gave 'birth' to her." Mai tilted her head on Mikoto's shoulder, an eyebrow arched up in contemplation.

"'Birth'? Was it not built by Alyssa and Miyu?" Mikoto quizzed as she stepped to the side and allow the lady pushing a stroller to pass.

Mai chuckled, "That may be, but to those two, I'm very sure they love her as they let her grow." putting her hands to Mikoto's shoulder and softly patting them in amusement.

Mikoto hummed thoughtfully as she proceeded along the pathway leading down. She wondered if it would be any different to a child that is organic, rather than material. But as she thought through further, what if it was a child that was not from or of hers and Mai's relation. Mikoto believed that was not a valid choice, despite morality and the unnatural means.

"Mai?" Mikoto eagerly called.

"Yes?" Mai softly replied with a gentle smile.

"Is it wrong? That Mikoto thinks about the will before the heart?" Mikoto earnestly asked, turning her head to the side to look at Mai.

Mai thought on her question for the moment, then she turned her violet eyes to Mikoto's gold eyes. Mai softly smiled and patted her hands on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto understood, crouching down slowly on her heels as she warily leaned forward her torso. At a secured level to the ground, Mikoto patiently let Mai's feet touch on the ground, slowly moving her hands away as Mai got off her back to stand behind her.

Once Mai had securely stood behind Mikoto, she waited for Mikoto to stand, but not face her as she wrapped her arms around Mikoto's torso under the armpits. Mikoto froze as she felt two mounds gently pressed onto her back and warm hands covered and rested over her heart.

"Mikoto..." Mai whispered to Mikoto's ear.

Just as Mikoto was about to reply, fingers gently rest onto her lips, silencing her as a warm palm touched her jaw.

"Would it be any different if I had a baby from a man?" Mai asked, she felt Mikoto's shoulders drop but not intensely.

"That baby... He or She have a will. I can choose to abort her..." Mai's eyes turned soft as Mikoto's eyes blazed into her, a fierce yet pleading kind.

"Or raise her. That makes no diffidence when I am at fault for bringing that newborn into this world." Mai answered sorrowfully, her lips faltering into a small sad smile.

"Listen. Anything and anyone including us, have the tendency to ignore our own sense of will." Mai said and leaned her head on Mikoto's shoulder.

"When we do, we listen to our hearts, then minds, souls and so much other." Mai dropped her hand from Mikoto's lips.

Mikoto rose a hand and grasped onto Mai's at her chest, "Wouldn't that be the same?" her tone of curiosity and puzzlement.

Mai nodded briefly, "Yet... you can't help but tell yourself..." her lips slowly curves up, eyes knowingly gaze into Mikoto.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow, then, "Something or someone... said otherwise. Instinct, Paternity, Mercy, Compassion... all of any..." her eyes widened as many answers swim into her brain.

"Mikoto." Mai warmly called, Mikoto turned around never leaving her hand at Mikoto's chest.

"You **will** react, if I told you I was married to someone else." Mai smiled knowingly.

Mikoto was silent for short moment, "Then... Mai **would** be as pained when Mikoto was hurt." she softly smiled and as she gently squeezed her hand on Mai's.

Mikoto's heart felt a brief numb as she had barely realised the emotions Mai had been through. Each time she had come back to Mai's welcoming arms. Mikoto had never thought that her own bruises and injuries would slowly seep away Mai's will. Mai was the woman who held and opened all of her to Mikoto. While Mikoto was the woman who sought and seek the warmth and missing piece in her, Mai.

"Mai... I... I think..." Mikoto stuttered, she was clueless and helpless as words right at her mind refused to leave her lips.

Mai gently place her other hand on Mikoto's cheek, her fingers slowly caressing and warming her tense expression. Mikoto let out a slow sigh, then she took a few calm breaths as her other trembling hand rose up to meet Mai's on her cheek.

"I'm sorry.. for hurting you. Coming back to see me in such-" Mikoto hushed as her lips felt Mai's thumb upon her.

Mai shook her head, her eyes lovingly bore into Mikoto's as her lips turned into a blessed smile. Gently, Mai leaned in her lips to Mikoto's as she moved her thumb away. A kiss far different than warm or cold, it was peaceful, loving and yet remained indescribable. Neither of their hands moved when their eyes had slipped shut. Their breaths barely even made them shudder. Only the feel of their lips and the soaring of themselves from palpable indistinct touches.

Alas, they had to part, not a sign of further want or desire to kiss once more as to look upon their faces. The two women opened their eyes ever so slowly. Gold and violet eyes gently met, tears glistening at them, but not spilling over. No resistance was made, just raw emotions.

"Difficult isn't it?" Mai whispered, her voice so serene and loving.

Mikoto nodded, "So difficult... yet we went and moved on." smiling serenely as she moved her arms around Mai's back at her hips, while Mai moved her arms and laced her hands together behind Mikoto's neck.

"A will is but one thing, yet it reaches to so many." Mai said as she embraced Mikoto, her cheeking resting on the crook of Mikoto's neck.

"Is that so? Then Mikoto's will will hopefully reach to Mai's side." Mikoto smiled as rest her chin on Mai's head.

"Then I will open my arms to you." Mai smiled as she heard the softest thumps of Mikoto's heart.

A gentle breeze blew, the path had stayed quiet and left the two women alone in their embrace. Barely a sound disturbs them, barely a presence cross them, barely a witness sees them. Only a will would have known as the two women had any thought except for this very closeness in their embrace.

Mikoto giggled, "Does Mai know we're about to cross home?" she asked

"Does Mikoto know we have one last day today?" Mai asked back.

Mikoto smiled, "I'm home, Mai."

Mai smiled, "Welcome back, Mikoto."

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will. Thank you.

Author's:- Hello! Let me start of by evaluating my own story. I'd say that it didn't turn out as the summary had said, but I did go along with this concept from like... seven or six years ago really. I think only two chapters are to my liking and that was the first two. Also I have a high a doubt about 'life experience or philosophy' as that was the main theme of this story. You'll also notice mentioned characters as cameo. I wanted to actually let them interact, but I couldn't get the character or personality in. It's a big peeve for me in a way that I just shook my head and sigh disappointingly. Thanks to my failing memory too, I think the characters in this story weren't like the anime. Along that is that I think I don't give much credit to Mai and Mikoto well. :( Anyway, I don't think this sort of theme is my forte, but I wanted to ease my irritation. So I dared myself to do it... once... I think... . Well that's enough anyway, I'll write what I want within reason and respect. That said Bye! Bye! And please, do enjoy what you will within reason. :) (P.S Editing is really boring so... shoot me for all the English mistakes nyehehe.)


End file.
